starco sexfriends
by claudiozero777
Summary: después de 5 años teniendo relaciones de pareja (y del otro tipo), la joven reina soltera Star Butterfly de 23 años y su antiguo Ex - mejor amigo Marco Ubaldo Diaz ahora su mano derecha y consejero principal deciden (o más bien cierto rey lo obliga) a aceptar tener una relación de "amigos con derecho", por lo cual se dara inicio a una serie de sucesos de pasion, destrucción ynachos
1. la propuesta parte 1

**Otro fic. De zero sobre SVTFOE, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo; *advertencia lemon, smut y otras cosas menos graves.**

 ***la serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy a Disney y etc.**

 ***resumen: después de 5 años teniendo relaciones de pareja (y del otro tipo), la joven reina soltera Star Butterfly de 23 años y su antiguo Ex - mejor amigo Marco Ubaldo Diaz ahora su mano derecha y consejero principal deciden (o más bien cierto rey lo obliga) a aceptar tener una relación de "amigos con derecho" después de que tener un periodo de 6 meses sin relación alguna y decepcionada/frustrada de sus anteriores relaciones en ambos lados; ¿podrá Marco sobrevivir a los deseos de su reina?, ¿Por qué Moon tiene un tubo de pole dance ?, ¿las chicas podrán deshacerse del encanto Diaz, obligándolo a casarse con Star?, ¿Tom recuperara su confianza gracias a Janna y Jackie?, ¿Por qué Toffe ayuda al reino que juro destruir? Y finalmente ¿Star podrá volver hacer que su viejo amigo la acepte en su corazón después de que ella lo obligara a olvidar sus sentimientos por ella?...todo se resolverá en esta historia de pasión, nachos y destrucción sin sentido.**

 **Starco-Sexfriends, prologo: ¡cuando el matriarcado tiene la culpa! (la propuesta parte 1)**

 **Castillo Butterfly, salón de juntas 7 PM, viernes abril 11, Star 23 años PV.**

La vida de una reina Butterfly no es sencilla:

Nacidas para gobernar, con una vida amorosa difícil y cuya promiscuidad era solo aceptada en las princesas no herederas excepto que fuera con hombres de la nobleza "para adquirir habilidades para procrear hijos y con protecciones mágicas para evitar un embarazo no deseado o enfermedades, en caso de relacionarse con la nobleza promiscua y libertina sin protección mágica o respeto a su futura reina y cortesanas.

Esa era la vida de las Butterfly hasta que Skywynne la reina de las horas, lanzo el decreto de "experiencias sexual de las princesas" en el cual ellas deben ser responsables con sus relaciones pre-matrimoniales y procurar no tener hijos antes o fuera del matrimonio, lo cual provoco problemas con algunas princesas o reinas jóvenes como Festivia.

Star Butterfly en ese sentido había podido vivir una vida sexual activa, con diversos hombres y sin causar escandalo alguno por lo cual al igual que otras princesas o reinas en el pasado pudo disfrutar de los placeres de su sexualidad sin sufrir la crítica pública.

Pero tener 23 años y ser una reina en entrenamiento era algo difícil, porque ella sufría todo el peso del reino mientras sus padres vivían la "vida loca" después de luchar por años desde que ella recibió la varita, años en los cuales diversas fuerzas malvadas invadieron el reino una tras otra.

Pero ella tuvo suerte en cada combate, ella la "princesa rebelde" se había salido con la suya gracias a tener a su Ex–mejor amigo Marco Diaz quien con el tiempo se formó como el gran general y administrador de Mewni al tratar de reorganizar el reino tras la partida de Eclipsa del castillo para vivir en paz con su familia; en ese tiempo ambos tenían 17 años y mientras el mundo se iba al demonio también lo hizo su amistad.

Star recordando por alguna razón esos tristes días, lanzando un suspiro y reacomodándose en su asiento, trato de seguir escuchando los tópicos de la reunión en la cual estaba en ese momento y la cual no le apasionaba en lo absoluto debido a que era sobre implementación de tecnología en el reino y eso no le agradaba mucho;

- _menos cuando estoy vetada de todos los sitios de citas que se han creado en conjunto en casi todas las_ dimensiones – pensó molesta mientras su mejor amigo y consejero seguía tomando notas y debatiendo ideas con los príncipes y princesas presentes, de los cuales solo Richard alias Rich Pidgeon, Penélope Spiderbite y su buen amigo además de ex-novio Tomas aka Tom Lucitor junto a su esposa Janna estaban tratando que Marco asignara parte del presupuesto general a la modernización de los sistemas de comunicación mientras otros como su mejor amiga Lilacia Pony Head hablaban de otros temas.

A su lado Hekapoo lanzaba miradas picaras a Marco, quien la ignoraba tratando de darle orden a las ideas del resto de la nobleza…. O como el solía llamarlos durante las juntas oficiales "mis amigos que enloquecen al ponerse en su papel de realeza".

Siendo ignorada por enésima vez Hekapoo se giró para platicar con la igualmente aburrida Star – creo que deberías dar por terminada esta horrible junta, hoy hay promoción de bebidas en el nuevo Bounce Lounge o visitar DECENTE con todas las chicas – propuso la pelirroja en voz baja, sacando una pequeña sonrisa de la joven.

Hekapoo continuo tras unos minutos escuchando la discusión - y musculitos no parece querer ir a ningún lado debido a que está ocupado con tu ejercito –lanzo una mirada hacia la dirección del joven – además creo que tú necesitas relajarte lejos de sujetos que quieren casarse contigo ¿no crees?- le dijo divertida la chica de apariencia demoniaca.

La joven reina volteo sus ojos azules, ya hacia medio año que ningún chico se le acercaba excepto para plantearle matrimonio con contratos muy ventajosos para sus negocios familiares, lo cual junto a su baneo de las redes de citas la tenían una situación muy estresante – la realidad es que prefiero quedarme esta noche con Marco y ver una película, pero no me molestaría ir a cenar con todas ustedes sobre todo para celebrar que Janna está en cinta, pero de chicos no quiero saber nada – respondió la princesa recostando su cabeza en sus brazos sobre la mesa con un tono un tanto aburrido.

\- en verdad que la falta de sexo te está destruyendo, chica –susurro la pelirroja abriendo los ojos como platos lo cual molesto un poco a la joven reina –hace cuanto no te dan tu dosis de nalgadas – inquirió acercándose a ella.

Aun sin mirarla ella respondió – seis meses y unas horas, no todas las mujeres tienen que enfrentar al matriarcado para convertirse en reinas desde su nacimiento y ser acosadas por sujetos que quieren un matrimonio desde una edad joven para tener influencia en todo un reino en vez de disfrutar su vida sex… ¡reina Star estamos en una reunión! – la princesa salto de su asiento cuando Marco le llamo la atención.

Todos los presentes volvieron a poner su atención en el joven latino de 23 años, que durante los últimos 5 años había soportado parte de la carga de la administración del ejército y la economía del reino en general así como el artífice de varias empresas tecnológicas, lo cual lo había convertido en un hombre rico y nombrado como un noble, por sus méritos en el mismo.

Tras ese regaño la junta continúo como si nada pero incluso Star no podía evitar pensar que indudablemente el chico había crecido para convertirse en un gran hombre, que incluso ella se sentía orgullosa de él, después de todo durante un tiempo él se había ido de Mewni y volvió un año después…todo por ella e incluso se mantenía alejado de ella…..por su culpa.

Unos minutos después nuevamente Hekapoo le dirigió la palabra para preguntarle algo que hizo que su vientre se estremeciera como si fuera un terremoto – ¿alguna vez has tenido sexo con Marco? –los ojos de Star se abrieron de golpe y lentamente negó con la cabeza, por lo cual no supo responder cuando de nuevo la pelirroja le susurro picarescamente –deberías hacerlo es un gran amante en la cama, ningún hombre me ha provocado orgasmos de esa manera y te aseguro que es todo un don juan desde que volvió después de haberse peleado contigo, puedes preguntarle a las chicas en la noche casi todas hemos compartido el lecho con él – cuando termino la mente de Star se convirtió en un remolino de pensamientos e ideas respecto a su Ex -mejor amigo, algunas preocupantes o más bien …..Que le causaba una rara molestia.

Tras finalizar la junta Star se levantó y tras despedirse de todos se fue sin voltear atrás, su mente y cuerpo estaban excitados con pensamientos del chico que ella misma se había negado desde hacía años…. Cuando ella misma le obligo a firmar un acuerdo de "convivencia", cuando el volvió a los 18 años para luchar contra Primus Lucitor….después de que un año antes habían compartido el lecho y después discutieron porque ella volvió con Tom por 3era vez.

La princesa por supuesto en ese tiempo no acepto ninguno de los argumentos de Marco o sus sentimientos…..y ahora que se sentía sola en cierto sentido, algo la golpeaba en su interior sobretodo después de escuchar a Hekapoo sobre como Marco había desvirgado a la mitad de las chicas en Mewni o algo así, lo cual hacia que se mordiese el labio inferior cada tanto ignorando a sus sirvientes o jóvenes que se cruzaban en su camino.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, la reina en entrenamiento se recostó de golpe en su cama después de quitarse su largo vestido poniéndose ropas más holgadas y cómodas antes de poner un sello mágico en su puerta.

Star Butterfly miro el techo de su cama, cama en la cual había disfrutado tantas noches en los brazos de algunos de sus amantes durante los últimos años y donde entrego su virginidad a Marco a los 17 años… lo cual parecía muy lejano ahora.

Porque quien alguna vez fue su gemelo desastre ahora era una copia en masculina y joven de su madre Moon Butterfly creando al mejor ejército que Mewni no había tenido jamás además de promover una oleada de innovación modernizadora en todos los aspectos de la vida de los reinos incluyendo telecomunicaciones, electricidad y otros artilugios que elevaban los estándares de vida de la población incluida a la de los monstruos.

Pero la única verdad es que a pesar de que seguían en buenos términos, ellos realmente no habían podido volver hacer los viejos buenos amigos y ese día había vuelto a recordar ese año que estuvieron separados…sin poder evitar una punzada de dolor.

Un quejido de molestia salió de su boca y ella se levantó y comenzó a preparar su ropa para la reunión de la noche: un conjunto de lencería negra con listones, un short corto de mezclilla, una blusa de manga corta roja con corte en V y unas sandalias para poder bailar, se revisó en el espejo sintiéndose orgullosa de su físico el cual entreno durante años y cuyo desarrollo le había ganado grandes satisfacciones, además de halagos – _y noches que nunca podré olvidar mientras viva aun cuando algunas cosas no me han salido bien siempre_ –se dijo así misma arreglándose la ropa y peinando su cabello en una coleta alta cuya longitud le llegaba a su cintura.

Con una sonrisa y un mejor ánimo, la joven reina sonrió –bueno lo mejor será olvidarme de todas esas cosas que ya pasaron y trate de conseguir un buen revolcón con un guapo chico o un nuevo novio guapo –dijo ella animada mientras el repentino sonido de su celular le recordó que ya era hora de bailar.

 **En la discoteca-bar DECENTE (así se llama el lugar *nota autor) del inframundo 10 pm.**

La discoteca de nombre "Decente" es uno de los pocos establecimientos en todas las dimensiones cuya seguridad en general y buen ambiente nunca había sido manchado por escándalos, drogas, bebidas adulteradas o violaciones en el lugar, dado que su dueño era un demonio primal de nombre Tiberius Lucitor muy apegado a "las reglas para un buen cortejo y los deseos carnales con respeto", una ideología rara para un demonio primal del infierno, donde las violaciones o las maldiciones de lujuria eran cosa de todos los días entre demonios de rango menor.

Esa discoteca se había convertido en la favorita de las chicas después de que Tiberius volviese a pelear después de milenios en ayuda del reino Butterfly contra su hermano Primus Lucitor; por lo cual Star en agradecimiento hizo una campaña de propaganda muy extensa que requirió una pequeña inversión por parte del reino, lo cual agradecieron todos los reinos y los jóvenes de la realeza.

Pero en ese momento después de casi dos horas de bailar, Star, Kelly, Hekapoo, Jackie, PonyHead y Janna estaban sentadas en un palco del 2do piso en la discoteca el cual estaba abierto y con cristales mágicos que iluminaban ese y otros palcos parecidos, en los cuales las jóvenes descansaban en una mesa redonda donde lindas camareras y apuestos camareros iban y venían sirviendo tanto exóticas bebidas como alimentos de diversos tipos.

Y por supuesto que a pesar de la diversión que las chicas habían tenido hacia unos momentos, Star se sentía deprimida, la razón Janna y Jackie.

Todo empezó con unas cervezas de maíz, cuando Janna comenzó con una frase que estremeció a la princesa –Tom es un león en el lecho y huele mucho mejor que uno – dijo la chica bebiendo whisky con hielo para amenizar su humor – en verdad que a pesar de que el rey Dave no estuvo muy de acuerdo con nuestra relación después de que Jackie fuera nombrada caballero y aceptara ser la 2da mujer de Tom, el rey Dave me acepto sin problemas siempre y cuando Tom preñara a alguna mujer noble en caso de que él bebe no tenga magia – dijo en voz alta la pelinegra meneando sus caderas mientras Jackie intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

Alrededor de ellas algunos meseros se acercaron sin mirarles mucho con excepción de alguno que le lanzaba miradas claramente lujuriosas a la joven reina Butterfly, la cual no tenía ninguna intención de darles atención por el momento, a pesar de su larga abstinencia sexual.

Con una sonrisa falsa Star mascullo – felicidades Jana ya era hora de que Tom comenzara a recuperar su autoestima – dijo ella tomando un poco más de las bebidas que estaba su disposición tratando sin éxito de estar en el presente.

Pero las palabras de Hekapoo seguían rondando en su mente y tras unas copas más seguidas de más palabras de Janna que afirmaba – "que el futuro de la familia Lucitor estaba más que asegurada con los vientres suyos y de Jackie" – lo cual llevo a que Jackie le tapara la boca, por fin Star se atrevió hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su mente –chicas necesito saber algo que solo ustedes pueden responder y necesito que sean sinceras…-voltea a ver a Hekapoo que le dedico una sonrisa rara – de lo contrario pondré en un cristal a cierta bocona pelirroja – todas las chicas se sorprendieron ante esas palabras e incluso la nombrada casi deja caer su copa llena de tequila de la dimensión R-34 una colonia de mexicanos, cuya potencia era diez veces del nativo en la tierra.

Como si de un volcán haciendo erupción de golpe Kelly levanto las manos y miro hacia Star – Hekapoo no mintió, volví con Tad y tuvimos sexo en el calabazo del castillo durante tu cumpleaños hace dos años y aún lo hacemos cada tanto – confeso la peli verde en voz alta provocando sorpresa en la joven reina quien no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que el resto de chicas comenzaran a confesar cosas de lo más bizarras posibles:

Jackie le dijo que alguna vez se bañó desnuda con uno de sus antiguos amantes y ahora podía convertirse en sirena por lo cual ahora comía pescado crudo, PonyHead le confeso que a veces se robaba los dulces que le daban los amantes de su mejor amiga e incluso les daba blowjobs cuando terminaban con ella y finalmente Janna confeso que ella fue la causante de que Tom decidiera cortar con ella y que en el fondo ahora que estaba embarazada se sentía muy triste sin poder beber.

Star parpadeo unos momentos sintiendo vergüenza debido no a lo que le pudieron haber hecho a ella sino por la sinfonía de confesiones ridículas que hacían sus amigas pero tras unos minutos les detuvo – chicas lo que quería preguntarles era si es cierto que compartieron la cama con Marco en los últimos años – farfullo ella con la voz más baja posible, mirando hacia todos lados mientras algunas personas se les quedaban viendo extrañados.

Tras unos minutos las chicas comenzaron a balbucear esta vez con voz más baja con excepción de Lilacia que puso una cara de asco antes de contestarle - ¿Quién diablos con dos pezuñas de frente se revolcaría con la basura terrestre? (*Earthturd en inglés. Nota de autor) – dijo molesta la cabeza flotante que dicho sea de paso había crecido hasta ser casi del tamaño de su padre.

La primera en responder sobre las cosas que Marco les había hecho fue Jackie completamente sonrojada – cuando se pelearon hace años el volvió a la tierra, yo lo consolé y una cosa llevo a la otra – dijo la rubia siendo complementada por la ahora princesa Lucitor – si y cuando Jackie ya no pudo más yo entre e incluso hubo tríos…..hasta que me enamore de Tom y aquí estamos – termino Janna tomando otro trago, el cual le fue arrebatado por Kelly quien se lo tomo de un golpe y confeso - ¿recuerdas cuando buscabas a Marco que no te dirigía la plabra y me encontrabas escondida en mi cabello en su cuarto y te decía que hablaba raro como si estuviera en celo?...pues bien Marco estaba escondido en mi cabello haciéndome cosas increíbles...¿porque volví con Tad? – balbuceo Kelly antes de comenzar a lloriquear.

La joven reina parpadeo muchas veces seguidas el silencio se hizo presente hasta que Hekapoo hizo un comentario tras varios tragos y visiblemente ebria, razón por la cual había estado callada pero sus palabras rompieron el silencio – y sin tomar en cuenta que él y Higgs habían sido pareja por dos años hasta que a ella, le propuso matrimonio y él se negó porque la reina Moon le estaba ofreciendo otras opciones para ella y de todos modos el aun no quiere dejar de dormir en camas ajenas–rio un momento – por eso tuvo que huir de Mewni el otro verano de Higgs – termino la chica tomando más bebida.

Star con los ojos como platos tomo una botella de uno de los meseros que iba pasando antes de destaparla y beberla de golpe, tras unos minutos mientras la música seguía sonando en el fondo del lugar.

Con el repentino sopor del alcohol las palabras de Star salieron como si las arrastrase -¿Cuándo pensaban contarme eso o siquiera mencionarlo? – nuevamente hubo silencio hasta que Hekapoo soltando otra risita y le respondió ante la mirada atónita de las chicas – Marco nos dijo que como parte de su acuerdo de "convivencia" no podíamos decirte nada…de hecho por eso te sugerí que nos preguntaras ¡no podías vivir en la ignorancia reina mía! Después de lo que le hiciste a musculitos – rio como una diablesa mientras las chicas comenzaban a apuñar sus armas al darse cuenta de lo que su "amiga de tragos" había hecho.

Star sin embargo sintió que algo la había apuñalado con fuerza y de repente algo la golpeo rápidamente como cuando ella y Marco habían luchado el uno contra el otro en un campeonato de Gotcha (pistolas de pintura) en el cumpleaños número 16 de su….." antiguo Mejor amigo".

La respiración de ella comenzó a acelerarse, después de cinco años otra vez esas memorias que Star creyó haber olvidado, que creyó haber enterrado en fiestas, alcohol y el calor de los amantes con lo que compartió su ser: la memoria de Marco cortando un portal para irse de su vida a los 17 años y la de un año después cuando un portal se abrió cortando al cerrarse este, la mano de Primus Lucitor quedando frente a ella, la figura de un chico alto con una espada curva, envuelto en un aura mágica rojiza como la luna de sangre con la forma de un fénix, la figura de un chico con ojos café con tonos carmín y en cada mejilla….emblemas en forma de luna creciente.

En medio del silencio, el aura dorada de la joven reina comenzó aparecer mientras en su cabeza se repetía una memoria una y otra vez mientras las palabras que dijo aquella vez sonaban en sus oídos – _tu y yo Marco solo somos mejores amigos…..no eso se acabó….si quieres volver aquí de ahora en adelante debes de tratarme como la reina Butterfly que soy, se te darán los títulos de nobleza que mi madre te prometió y el trabajo que elijas –le lanzo una mirada severa al chico arrodillado frente a ella – sin embargo también debes seguir las siguientes reglas_ …- recordaba ella mientras seguía en trance, en ese instante un camarero trato de acercarse aun cargado de botellas con bebidas y la rubia no tardo en tomar algunas botellas y terminarse varias de golpe antes de reventarlas en el suelo ante las miradas de sus amigas y lanzar un hechizo a la sorprendida Hekapoo que azoto en la pista de baile ante el asombro del resto de chicas.

Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, la magia de Star se descontrolo un momento por lo cual su forma de mariposa apareció y ella sin dudarlo, se dejó caer en un portal que abrió de repente, sin tener en mente ningún lugar en especial, simplemente deseo desaparecer para que el alcohol que ingirió la anestesiará hasta el día siguiente en un desesperado intento de que el mañana fuera problema de la Star del mañana y así fue…

Después de todo las 10 000 piezas de oro con las que se repararon los daños en el bar "el Decente" fueron dejadas por Janna cuando las chicas terminaron de apalear a Hekapoo arrastrándola fuera del lugar.

 **Una hora después….**

El inframundo es un lugar raro donde ocurren cosas muy raras cada tanto tiempo.

Sobre todo cuando Tom entro a su habitación una hora después y encontró que las chicas estaban torturando a Hekapoo en una de las tantas maquinas que el joven demonio tenía en el recinto, todas las chicas le voltearon a ver – este…..chicas como ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? – pregunto Tom confundido, mientras Kelly seguía apretando las extremidades de la pelirroja que estaba encadenada con un tubo que le obligaba a beber cerveza cada cinco minutos.

Janna con una máscara de verdugo responde – está pagando su penitencia… ¿quieres unírtele? – inquirió ella alzando un tridente haciendo sudar a su ahora esposo quien se excusó saliendo corriendo sin mirar atrás mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Marco – Marco debes venir inmediatamente o las chicas van a matar a Hekapoo, ¡la están torturando con alcohol y mis máquinas de tortura! – escribió el príncipe mientras caminaba lejos de su habitación.

Tras unos minutos un mensaje de voz resonó en el pasillo – por mí la pueden torturar yo tengo problemas mayores con algui-….-Marco no me rechaces por favor, dame cariño por eso me quite la blusa y el short, soy toda tuya no huyas de mí, ven y hazme tu mujer, ¡seamos amigos con derecho! – resonó una segunda voz que Tom Lucitor reconoció de inmediato aun con la distorsión del celular de su amigo y el forcejeo que se llevaba a cabo del otro lado, lo cual le hizo sentir un golpe de preocupación y entro en shock cuando se cortó la llamada abriendo mucho su boca.

La boca de Tom seguía abierta una hora después cuando por fin regreso a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama en completo estado de shock, puesto que esa era una voz que no debía estar cerca de su mejor amigo debido a…..tras recordar que alguien pudo haber escuchado por casualidad y eso eran problemas seguros para Marco, por lo cual se levantó sin decirle nada a su esposa que le miro muy extrañada por su actitud.

 **A la mañana siguiente 7 AM, ? PV.**

El problema de que una hermosa mujer con la cual no quieres acostarte, te asalte en medio de la noche y termine dormida en tu cama con una camisa tuya y roncando sonoramente, es que indudablemente significa que no pudiste dormir en la comodidad de tu lecho y al tratar de dormir en el piso algunos inoportunos cachorros no le dejaron descansar hasta entrada la madrugada.

Por lo cual a pesar de que normalmente el joven que relata esto, suele despertar temprano ahora no estaba de humor para presentarse temprano al campo de entrenamiento, por lo cual mando un mensaje rápido en una de las estaciones de comunicación especiales dispuestas en el castillo Butterfly para la trasmisión de mensajes e información en caso de una invasión o ataque alrededor del castillo.

Por supuesto el joven después de mandar el mensaje fue hacia la cocina donde las encargadas le tenían listo su desayuno como siempre– jefa de cocina Amanda, le pido por favor que me sirva otro plato y una pócima para bajar el dolor después una noche de copas…. Es para una joven, ya sabe cómo se ponen cuando se pasan con la bebida– le dijo con amabilidad a una mujer adulta alta, de cabello ondulado y negro de unos 35 años, complexión delgada con la piel blanca y ojos azules típica de los Johansen.

La mujer le sonrió susurrando para que nadie le escuchara – usted siempre preocupándose por la joven reina, espero que nunca vuelva a faltar mi general, en verdad es un gran hombre que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ustedes sigue aquí defendiendo el reino de Mina Loveberry y los soldados solarianos traidores que atacan incluso a la antigua reina Eclipsa - comento con un semblante preocupado sin dejar de sonreírle cada tanto al hombre, mientras preparaba una enorme charola con dos planos rebosantes de carne de cabra-cerdo, la pócima para la reina y un poco de café con un piquete de cerveza de maíz para el general –aquí tiene le puse como vera un poco de café con piquete como usted dice para que se recupere de su desvelo –hizo una pausa apuntado a su pecho casi desnudo – usted siempre baja con su chamarra por lo cual indudablemente, no tuvo una buena noche y es mejor que se vaya antes de que algún noble o soldado entre a su cuarto vea a la chica y haga escandalo….. Le aseguro que no nadie dirá nada si es que ocurrió algo más de lo que escuche anoche y le aseguro nadie pasa tan tarde como yo. Así que no pasa nada– susurra mientras le pasa la charola al joven general preocupado que no se había recordado que Star Butterfly le quito la camisa la noche anterior y que alguien pudiese haber escuchado algo.

Con cuidado y con rapidez trato de llegar rápido a su habitación cruzándose con algunos soldados, escuderos y caballeros que sin decir una palabra se cuadraban (los primeros) o le saludaban palmeándole el hombro con una sonrisa (los últimos incluso Lady Whosits acompañada por las jóvenes caballeros, que incluso le dio una ligera nalgada mientras se burlaba porque le mandaron por el desayuno) – _si supiera que no ocurrió nada y sobre todo al saber quién es la que está en la cama en este momento ya estaría siendo azotado_ – se dijo a sí mismo el joven general de 23 años mientras seguía caminando hacia su cuarto esperando no encontrarse con….. Su segunda al mando, la gran capitana de la guardia real de Mewni y la caballero más joven de la historia: Higgs.

Ella estaba recostada en la puerta su rostro no mostraba la hermosura de sus ojos verdes, de su cabello largo y anaranjado, de su figura que el general acaricio durante tantas noches o de sus lunares que le cubren lugares específicos del cuerpo, los cuales él beso cada vez que hacían el amor….hasta que un joven noble de la familia Lucitor llamado Alfred le ofreció matrimonio y el general no dudo en convencerla que era la mejor opción para ella: por lo cual tras una semana estresante ambos terminaron su relación en buenos términos durante el cumpleaños del general el día del Soulrise unos meses atras.

Y si bien – _ella, Hekapoo y Kelly son mis verdaderas mejores amigas desde hace años_ –se decía cada tanto tiempo él cuando estaba con ella y sentía una punzada de culpa por haberla dejado ir, pero la sonrisa de su mano derecha cuando le platicaba como arreglaba los problemas con su nuevo esposo, siempre le hacía olvidar aquello y en realidad se llevaban muy bien…. Aunque a veces viejas asperezas volvían a presentarse entre ellos y ella le pateaba el trasero persiguiéndolo por el castillo.

Higgs le lanzo una sonrisa traviesa con una sombra de ligera crueldad juguetona típica de ella y cuyo tono burlesco no se hizo esperar al hablar – veo que el gran general del ejército de Mewni y también el administrador del reino tiene un regalito en su cama….. Uno que al parecer no fue bien venido o está prohibido aquí, ¿cierto, mi querido nerd Marco Ubaldo Diaz? –dijo ella con una voz cantarina y una mueca digna de un Lucitor que juguetea con un rival pero cuyos ojos mostraban tristeza.

Marco soltó un suspiro pesado mientras giraba los ojos ante el dicho de su amiga y ex amante invitándola a pasar– casi era media noche cuando se apareció de repente en su forma de mariposa y trato de que tuviéramos sexo estado totalmente ebria –Higgs alzo las cejas, recibiendo una mueca de disgusto por parte del moreno – no hicimos nada si eso es lo que piensas, pero tuve que ponerle una camisa para que no estuviera desnuda, las noches en Mewni son frías a pesar de que la primera aun no acaba pero el verano no esta tan cerca como para dormir desnudo – mascullo el joven general poniendo los platos en una de sus mesitas y compartiendo su plato con Higgs.

El cuarto de Marco era mucho más grande que antaño: de su vieja replica de su habitación en la tierra, solo quedaba el cuarto original pero ahora en una habitación en el mismo nivel que el mismo ahora había un baño privado para el de buen tamaño y en sentido contrario de forma descendiente conectadas por una escalera de madera/piedra que las dividían por la mitad Marco contaba con tres habitaciones más, solo accesibles desde su cuarto principal: una habitación llena de ropa, joyas, armas e incluso algunas fotos; una biblioteca y un salón de juegos.

Todas las habitaciones eran más grandes incluso que "la recamara" de chico e incluso llenas de ciertos lujos que Marco no deseaba, pero que no tuvo más opción que aceptar debido a que la reina Moon le parecía incorrecto que el chico que se había convertido en un gran héroe por su participación en la batalla final contra Primus Lucitor y otras batallas anteriores mientras el joven comenzó a aumentar sus poderes mágicos, entrenando mientras en secreto derrotaba a algunos de los guerreros del demonio.

Ahora incluso en el presente cuando los nobles de los reinos de Mewni se reúnen en el castillo Butterfly, todos se asombran ante la nobleza y buen carácter de un chico que silencio críticas y se ganó el respeto de múltiples dimensiones al presentar la cabeza del demonio legendario ganándose el titulo el caballero **fénix carmesí** así como grandes riquezas al ser investido noble y caballero protector del reino Butterfly.

Todos esos recuerdos ahora eran incluso una fuente de burla por parte de Higgs y el resto de sus amistades (especialmente Tom) que no podían evitar recordarle que tiene un hermoso castillo cerca del lago y unas cuantas hectáreas de tierra que apenas eran explotadas o disfrutadas por el chico.

Terrenos que por cierto se podían observar desde la ventana del chico –y pensar que podrías estar disfrutando de todo ese hermoso lugar pero en lugar de vivir haya, prefieres estar aquí en este lugar como un prisionero que se encerró solo – musito Higgs entre bocados lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos a la joven reina.

Marco le sonrió tomando una de sus manos –sabes que soy un nerd que no podría sino mal gastar esas tierras mientras tengo que cuidar del reino por el bien de todos…eso y que mi status de héroe no podría callar las habladurías de mis pequeñas aventuras con ciertas damas – dijo con una media sonrisa por lo cual la chica le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y ambos rieron un poco antes de continuar comiendo.

Tras unos minutos en silencio roto solo por los ronquidos y gruñidos de Star desde la cama, Higgs nuevamente le lanzo otra mirada a la joven reina – pero a pesar de tus aventuras, tú aun sientes algo por ella ¿cierto?...a pesar de que sería la muerte para ti – cuestiono Higgs mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Marco lanzo una rápida mirada casi molesta hacia la joven reina – cuando tenía 18 años tal vez aun había algo, pero ahora – miro su reflejo en el espejo más cercano mostrando una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que casi tocaba su emblema rojo de luna creciente - no tengo el menor sentimiento por ella excepto el respeto que ella merece como mi reina…ese el destino que escogí después de todo, soy su mano derecha y solo eso ni siquiera su amigo…..ya nunca más – tercio él, tomando un poco de café pero antes de que Higgs pudiese decir algo más un quejido se escuchó por parte de la reina cuyo semblante era una mezcla de una gran noche de descanso y la jaqueca después de una noche muy extrema de copas.

Tras unos minutos de estirarse la joven reina enfoca su vista hacia la mesa de la cual un rico aroma le provocaba que sus tripas rugieran como un león a la par que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al ver al par de jóvenes comiendo.

Higgs no tardo en levantarse ofreciendo sus respetos a su reina –buenos días majestad, espero que sea muy buena su mañana – Marco por su parte simplemente musito un "buenos días reina Star no debería estar aquí", lo cual provoco que la pelirroja le propinara un fuerte golpe en el hombro, indicándole a la rubia que se acercara a comer.

Con cuidado Star se levantó de la cama, acercándose a ambos y al llegar junto a ellos el moreno aun con el brazo adolorido hizo aparecer otra silla para su reina lo suficientemente lejos de él, otra acción que provoco una mala cara por parte de Higgs quien a pesar de conocer la historia de ambos y el peligro que representaba que la reina estuviese ahí en ese momento.

A Higgs no le parecía correcto que Marco mostrase esa actitud ante la reina pero al ver que ella simplemente ignoraba todo y comenzaba a comer sin reparos al mismo tiempo que le daba pequeños sorbos a la pócima para su dolor de cabeza, Higgs decidió no decir nada y comer en silencio.

\- _después me golpeara de nuevo, pero es mejor dejar en claro que aún recuerdo….nuestro acuerdo hace años y las reglas que fueron impuestas a mí y que ella esta rompiendo_ – pensó Marco mirando hacia el techo de su cuarto justo debajo el cual estaba su cama…..más específicamente algo encuadrado y pegado que solo puede ser visto si uno esta acostado mirando hacia el techo, como cuando no puedes dormir por tener el corazón roto o sin poder dormir.

Tras unos minutos en los cuales la pelirroja hizo varios chistes respecto a varias aventuras que los tres habían vivido para restaurar el reino en los últimos años, Higgs se despidió de ambos lanzando una última mirada a Marco, dejando el cuarto en profundo silencio que podría cortarse incluso con un dedo, ambos a penas y se miraban el uno al otro, pero era una situación extraña:

el con camisa de interior y solo con unos shorts de mezclilla, ella con la camisa de Marco que apenas tapaba su bóxer femenino rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación incluso del ahora insensible general y administrador que se sentaba al otro lado.

Tratando de tomar valor, Star hablo por fin tras casi media hora en silencio – anoche te pedí que volviésemos a ser amigos con derechos y que volviésemos a tener sexo ¿cierto? – pregunto ella mirándole a los ojos con timidez.

Marco tratando de seguir estoico aun cuando desde anoche sentía un poco de rabia debido a lo ocurrido hace 5 años entre ambos…de hecho posiblemente era el mismo lapso de tiempo en el cual no habían tenido una reunión similar en bastante tiempo fuera de alguna reunión oficial del reino….de hecho raramente estaban a solas incluso para hacer planes todo de acuerdo con las reglas que ella impuso hace 5 años….

Marco tomo un trago de café antes de responder volviendo su vista hacia el techo de su cuarto con una actitud estoica ante todo– si pero no debe preocuparse por eso, simplemente digamos que fue un "desliz" de una noche de copas y dado que no pasó nada malo, así que debemos olvidar eso o me causara problemas _su majestad_ – respondió con suavidad evitando dejar su ligera molestia por no dormir bien salir y continuo – además Hekapoo ya recibió su castigo por lo de anoche, de hecho no creo que pueda trabajar por unos meses después de lo que le hicieron las chicas así que no tendrás que golpearla cuando aparezca de nuevo – se recostó un poco en la silla de madera estirándose en el proceso.

Star le dedico una media sonrisa pero a los pocos minutos se levantó dejando la comida de lado sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza mientras los pensamientos que tuvo durante su episodio de ebriedad volvían a su mente, ideas que poco a poco se habían sentado en su mente y cuerpo.

Desde hacía un tiempo o más bien desde que había visto a Marco besando a Higgs un año atrás, un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de ella sin poder eliminarlo o desterrarlo lentamente como un fuego en su interior: remordimiento y celos, los celos de darse cuenta que sus decisiones le habían quitado a su mejor amigo al punto que tal imposible que todo fuera como antes, por lo cual el remordimiento de aceptar muchos años antes que indudablemente todo era su culpa solo le recordaba que el peso de sus decisiones le aplastaban el corazón lenta y dolorosamente como puñal.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por un momento, el confundido, ella pensando – _por eso no puedo permitir que no estés a mi lado…..te necesito viejo amigo_ –se dijo así misma ella tomando valor para intentar esta vez sobria conseguir arreglar un poco lo que ella destruyo…

La joven reina se sentó en la piernas de su antiguo mejor amigo, dándole un abrazo sintiendo como el calor de Marco se pasaba a través de la delgada camisa del chico como ocurría cuando eran adolescentes y eran ellos contra el contra el mundo.

Marco le miro a los ojos totalmente quieto y con los brazos tiesos en los brazos de la silla sorprendido por la acción de la reina cuyo aliento acariciaba su piel que deicidio arder al mismo tiempo que se le ponía de gallina, y la joven también sintió lo mismo mientras con el corazón en la garganta susurro con los labios pegados al cuello del chico – para mí no fue un desliz, lo de Hekapoo me hizo lanzarme inconscientemente anoche y lo lamento si te he hecho molestar aunque no lo demuestres pero…..no solamente es porque siento la necesidad de un orgasmo o de amanecer con alguien a mi lado –sin que Star pudiese ver las manos de Marco se apuñaron - sino porque creo que después de todo este tiempo debemos volver…..a estar juntos y de hecho -lanza un suspiro – te extraño Marco, mucho y quisiera…- se aleja de él sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, solo para encontrarse con el rostro ¡furioso! De Marco cuya respiración comenzaba a descontrolarse un poco.

Ella trato de decir su nombre pero la mente del chico no podía pensar claramente debido a que el recuerdo de el mismo tirado de rodillas frente a ella hace 5 años volvió a su mente como una película que pasaba todos aquellos momentos donde sintió que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, por ello sin mucho cuidado tomo a Star de los brazos y se lanzó a la cama con una sorprendida princesa cuyos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos en completo shock por la acción del general.

El silencio se apodero del cuarto, Marco hundió su rostro en los pechos de ella, aquellos pechos que cuando eran más pequeños y más cálidos sintió el latido de una mujer por primera vez, cando perdió su pureza con la mujer que amaba terminando convertido en el chico más feliz del mundo a los 17 años….para unos meses después volver a posar su cabeza en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez llorando por el desprecio de esa misma chica

La voz de Marco resonó en la habitación al mismo tiempo que apunto su dedo hacia el marco que se veía claramente en el techo de su habitación desde la comodidad de su cama –léelo en voz alta – susurro con un hilo de voz – Marco por favor escúchame se que-¡HAZLO! – el grito ahogado del joven estremeció a Star cuyos ojos derramaban más lagrimas mientras recitaba lo enmarcado en el cuadro con el título "reglas de convivencia de la reina Star Butterfly y su Ex – amigo y ahora general del ejército/administrador Marco Ubaldo Diaz" que rezaba:

Marco Diaz tendrá un lugar en la corte de Mewni con el puesto de general del nuevo ejército así como de administrador general del reino con la ayuda que este requiera, al mismo tiempo que se le reconocerá como un por los servicios prestado antes y durante la batalla contra Primus Lucitor, so pena de exilio en caso de que exista protesta ante esto por parte de nobles, la realeza e incluso plebeyos de Mewni.

Por tanto estará mucho tiempo junto a **su antigua mejor amiga a la que abandono y ahora es LA REINA STAR BUTTERFLY** , por lo tanto tiene estrictamente prohibido intentar entablar una relación que sea distinta a la de un súbdito y una reina.

En caso de que el mencionado intente sobrepasarse con la reina de forma carnal o sentimental o incluso hablar mal del **actual** **novio considerado EL MEJOR CANDIDATO posible a ser futuro rey Butterfly** , recibirá un castigo consistente en 30 azotes sin camisa y una noche en el calabozo si se le descubre haciéndolo publica o en pequeños círculos de amistades.

En caso de que la reina no se comprometa con el príncipe Lucitor la misma regla se aplica a los futuros prospectos o parejas de la Reina Star, también se le aplicara el castigo si el sujeto en cuestión censure sin alguna razón las acciones de la reina tanto personales que se relacionen con el reino como aquellas relacionadas directamente con el reino o las alianzas del mismo.

Finalmente en caso de que el joven Diaz no pueda soportar la presencia de la reina en las reuniones o cruzársela en los pasillos cerca de su mejorada habitación; entonces deberá retirarse a la mansión que se le construirá en su nuevo territorio y presentar los informes utilizando la nueva tecnológica que el mismo está impulsando; en cuanto a los entrenamientos del ejército, se le informara por adelantado para que pueda dirigirlos desde la comodidad de algún sitio donde no deba ver a la reina mientras hace su revisión mensual.

Marco Diaz deberá ser un tutor en el futuro para la nueva princesa Butterfly que produzca la joven reina Butterfly, siendo obligado a darle enseñanza del manejo del ejército, tácticas de guerra y la administración del reino de forma general; este punto también si es ignorado o se le intenta hacer daño a la futura princesa el castigo será la muerte más lenta posible (si el susodicho violase a la reina dejándola en cinta, él bebe sin nacer y el susodicho serán ejecutados juntos sin dudarlo un momento)

Con el acuerdo de ambas partes ( **de lo contrario el sujeto deberá abandonar el reino Butterfly y nunca ser visto de nuevo en Mewni y sus reinos definitivamente so pena de muerte** ) se debe firmar por ambas partes además de incluir el sello real de la nueva reina, en la parte inferior mostrando que es un acuerdo real y legitimo el cual se podrá revisar si Marco Ubaldo Diaz entra en el servicio de la siguiente reina Butterfly pero eso será un tema futuro que deberá ser atendido por la futura susodicha sin más este decreto es ley de la reina Star Butterfly (abajo su firma que adjuntaba su título como reina "la reunificadora y subestimada" junto a la firma de Marco, además del sello de la misma) publicada el día 24 de enero durante el primer año de la Reina , nombrado como "la era de los corazones".

Una vez más el silencio se apodero de la habitación, estaba vez ambos lloraban muy bajo pero pronto Marco se separó de ella limpiándose las lágrimas y arrodillándose como lo suele hacer desde que se firmó el tratado: con la cabeza baja mirando al piso y un tono neutro –cuando vuelva dentro de media hora me gustaría que no esté aquí y que no vuelva a ocurrir lo que ocurrió anoche, su ropa está en el buró al lado de la cama, le pido que nadie se entere de esto y queme la camisa que está utilizando, después de todo no quiero dormir en el calabozo – termino tomando sus tijeras dimensionales y con maestría abrió un portal dejando a la princesa llorando y mirando el techo mientras sus decisiones le aplastaban internamente.

Tras unos minutos de llorar, la reina se levantó despacio notando que había una chamarra roja en el suelo, levantándola en el acto y llevándosela a la nariz, suspiro al olerla - _te extraño Marco, te extraño y lo peor es que ahora después de tanto tiempo…sé que nunca estarás de nuevo a mi lado…y todo es mi culpa_ -

 **Cerca del castillo Butterfly 11 AM, ¿? PV.**

Cerca del lago un carruaje se acercaba a toda velocidad al castillo Butterfly manejado por una figura encapuchada de la cual sobresalía un enorme hocico de lagarto grisáceo y un ojo con pupilas doradas, el rostro normalmente sonriente mostraba hastio debido a que fue obligado a traer a cierta pareja de viejos reyes que no le agradaban debido a los crímenes que cometió en el pasado contra la persona de la reina madre cuyo cabello plateado, ojos lilas y emblemas en las mejillas en forma de diamantes en rombo…..y una voz que siempre le molestaba al viejo Septariano.

Misma reina madre cuya voz le llego desde la ventanita del carruaje – Toffe será mejor que aceleres la marcha del carruaje, tu **reina te necesita y Mina está aterrorizando los pueblos del norte estamos retrasados** –grito Moon Butterfly, provocando que el Septariano lanzara un gruñido molesto mientras el viejo rey trato de ser intermediario como solía acostumbrar cuando ellos dos estaban juntos después de años de enemistad – Moon Pie deberías de ser más amable, Star ha redimido a nuestro amigo lagarto no deberías ser mandona con el…ya sabes el solo responde ante Marco y Star – balbuceo River tratando de evitar que el fuego se extendiera de nuevo provocando una batalla campal en el reino.

Toffe le grito de vuelta – cállate niña canosa, solo acepto esta humillación porque el chico me resucito para pelear con ese psicópata de Lucitor que me encerró en un maldito cristal y ahora está protegiendo a los monstruos, de lo contrario las Butterfly estarían muertas en este momento porque ¡yo soy el que hace los planes! – bufo el Septariano molesto.

La discusión continuo un tiempo Más mientras extrañas figuras encapuchadas se acercaban peligrosamente a los incautos pasajeros.

damas y caballeros, Claudio zero 777 está de vuelta con sus one shots- lemon (pronto esa vieja continuación de lo "que Ulquiorra quiere" que debo desde hace casi una década) y nuevas historias con lemon, lime, smut o como les quieran nombrar/decir que se titularan "Sexfriends" de distintos materiales que he visto y leído en la última década por lo cual lentamente iré subiendo los prólogos de estas y algunos capítulos cada tanto tiempo; sin más espero que disfruten mis nuevas historias.


	2. la propuesta parte 2

**Starco Sexfriends, capitulo 1: cuando las madres siempre saben sobre el amor (la propuesta parte 2)**

 **Castillo Butterfly, sábado 13 de abril (corrección respecto al otro capítulo), 2 PM, Moon PV.**

Moon Butterfly siempre había luchado contra los enemigos del reino desde la muerte de su madre e indudablemente a pesar de que fuera derrotada en múltiples ocasiones durante los últimos años, también era indudable que River era quien mantenía el reino seguro cada tanto tiempo si era necesario en la caza de bestias poderosas como dragones, hidras, etc.

La ahora reina madre había también sufrido ataques durante bastantes ocasiones sobre todo cuando ella a los 21 años y algunos miembros de la familia Lucitor trataron de hacer efectivo un supuesto derecho al trono debido a su ascendencia (aunque no directa) de la reina Celena Butterfly a través de un descendiente masculino, lo cual provoco una lucha de un año hasta que por fin Dave Lucitor ordeno detener las hostilidades de inmediato lo cual llevo a una larga amistad que se preserva hasta el presente…aun cuando Star le termino de romper uno de los 7 corazones que tiene Tom.

Moon arrugo la nariz al pensar en la ironía de la vida, dado que ahora Star estaba llorando en sus brazos de nuevo por el mismo chico – _y todo por tu orgullo mi pequeña mariposa rebelde cabezota_ – se contenía de decir tras aguantar durante casi 3 horas una larga serie de eventos desafortunados:

Una caminata de casi una hora a pie, hasta el castillo debido al ataque sorpresa de varios miembros del grupo clandestino de Mina Loveberry, los cuales se nombraban "los limpiadores", los cuales atacaban a monstros y mewmanos por igual debido a la unión amistosa de los antiguos pueblos rivales tras el ascenso de Star como reina, tener que soportar más de la cuenta a la sabandija de Toffe quien no podía ser visto en el pueblo y por tanto fue trasportado en su forma de lagartija EN SU CUELLO, por no rememorar que al llegar al castillo los guardias les jugaron una broma fingiendo no reconocerlos hasta que ella personalmente los hizo levitar hasta caer en el rio. 

Pero ahora de momento ese y otros asuntos eran un problema menor, lo más importante era calmar a su hija – Star deberías de tranquilizarte y fortalecerte con lo ocurrido –dijo Moon tratando de no escucharse hastiada debido a su actual estado de suciedad, abochornada por el calor y tratando de no mencionar que su hija no había cumplido con sus obligaciones de reina en todo el día porque estaba encerrada en su habitación desde la mañana.

Habitación la cual por cierto estaba toda repleta de ropa, envolturas de alimentos y armas puestas en un terrible desorden, pero de momento ella no tenía corazón para regañar a su hija cuyo llanto ya había mojado la destrozada falda de su vestido azul sin parecer tener deseo alguno de detenerse pronto.

Lanzando un suspiro Moon recordó ligeramente esa mañana que debió de haber sido de celebración pero se convirtió lentamente en una tragedia para su hija, una tragedia anunciada y provocada por ella misma hacía ya cinco años.

Después de todo Marco estuvo un año sin reunirse cara a cara con la que antaño fue su mejor amiga después de que ella prácticamente le humillara frente a todo el reino después de haber sido el héroe verdadero en la lucha contra Primus Lucitor…un final trágico para el dios demonio y una amistad cuyo mayor secreto era el gran romance entre dos adolescentes que rompió los límites de la realidad social como nunca antes se vio en Mewni.

Y que ahora estaba rompiendo el corazón de una joven reina que apenas y podía hablar entre lágrimas – pero mama el me odia con todo el corazón, no me mira sino como una figura a la que respetar o ignorar… ni siquiera se aprovechó de mi estando ebria aun como venganza por lo que hice hace años y ahora en la mañana no me lanzo miradas pervertidas…solo me observo como si fuera la tía Etheria en bikini entallado ¡como si fuera algo asqueroso! – balbuceo Star levantando su vista hacia su madre.

Moon comenzó a sentir un poco de molestia debido al berrinche de su hija por lo cual trato por última vez de hacerla entrar en razón – ¿que querías que el hiciera Star Butterfly? que callera en sus más bajos instintos después de 5 años de que lo rechazaras y humillaras frente a todo el reino – los ojos vidriosos de su hija comenzaron a lanzar más lagrimas como una fuente abierta – por no mencionar que te advertí que no lo hicieras ¡con la cabeza llena de escusas ridículas de supuesta ira en su contra porque te abandono cuando fuiste tú quien volviste con Tom! – continuo la reina madre soltando el regaño que tanto deseo decirle a su hija hacia años.

Esta vez sus palabras hicieron impacto en Star pues esta se levantó de golpe – pero el se comenzó acostar con mis amigas y otras chicas a mis espaldas cuando lo humille en vez de rebelarse y tomarme como Guerricornio en celo y ahora que intento arreglar todo me rechaza no como un Marco sino como un cobarde de la nobleza – trato de renegar la joven reina en forma de escusa al mismo tiempo que indudablemente fantaseaba sobre ello.

Ante tal respuesta y viendo que su hija había dicho su estupidez del día Moon se levanto de golpe asustando a la joven reina que cayó de espaldas mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto – bueno ahí está tu respuesta ¡están a mano! Porque tu hiciste lo mismo hasta con monstruos – acuso Moon apuntándole con el dedo – lo único que me molesta de todo esto Star es que ahora tienes una fila de pretendientes tal horrible que no se veía desde Solaria Butterfly que se casó con un marinero y de ahí nació Eclipsa – Moon se detuvo un momento antes de continuar mirando a todos lados temiendo que de repente apareciera la reina de la oscuridad de repente...como otras veces cuando alguien hacía referencia a su persona– como sea –suspira – lo único que te pido es que dejes en paz a Marco, de lanzar lagrimas de cocodrilo por el, que por cierto de todos modos tal vez ya se fue con Toffe a una misión para detener a Mina y a otros solarianos que están atacando a los monstruos en el norte –explico recogiendo su maleta cerca de la puerta para irse a bañar por fin.

Star se levanta de golpe preocupada limpiándose los ojos – ¡y no me habías dicho nada! – corrió hacia su closet quitándose en el camino la camisa de Marco junto al short rojo quedando desnuda en el proceso, tras unos minutos la joven reina salio vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y un vestido de cuero fino con placas de metal cargando además una pesada mochila llena de todo lo necesario - ¿Dónde están Marco y Toffe? -corre hacia la ventana mirando a todos lados antes de tratar de salir despavorida por la puerta donde Moon la detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre su nariz provocando que la joven se cayera de espalda.

Esta vez sin poder contener su molestia, Moon se cruzó de brazos adelantándose a cualquier queja de su hija – en primer lugar usted no se mueve de aquí reina Star Butterfly ¡los asuntos del castillo son primero!, segundo ya lloraste como "Magdalena" todo el día y si bien ya no es posible hacer las cosas o las reuniones, estas serán reagendadas para mañana por lo cual aun cuando yo esté aquí…..¡Tú eres la reina y tendrás que atenderlas! –Star hizo un puchero, por lo cual Moon se endureció – por ultimo "señorita" recuerda que mientras no tengas una heredera no puedes irte muy lejos del castillo dado que no tienes una hermana que te ayude – ante esas palabras Star se quedó quieta resignada al parecer quedando boca arriba como una tortuga.

Pero como ultima resistencia su hija musito – por favor al menos mantenme informada de que ellos estén bien, porque estoy segura que papa también ira – pidió la joven quitándose la mochila levantándose al instante – pro favor déjame sola necesito un baño – dijo ella cerrando la puerta una vez que su madre salió completamente del cuarto.

Una vez segura que su hija no iba a salir corriendo, Moon se fue a darse un merecido baño percibiendo que los pocos caballeros que se acercaban a saludarla se alejaban rápidamente de su lado…..sin mencionar que su vestuario estaba destruido, mojado y babeado gracias a su hija.

Por lo menos esperaba que realmente su esposo, Marco, los caballeros e incluso la lagartija desgraciada estuviesen bien puestos si los reportes eran ciertos había un enemigo antiguo enemigo que volvía desde hacía unos siglos sin ser visto….y eso era algo tenebroso, pero al menos ella confiaba en el joven general, eso esperaba.

 **Una semana después sábado 20 de abril, Marco PV, 8 en punto de la noche límite norte del continente, campamento de refugiados.**

El frio del norte en las montañas picudas eran perfectas para un entrenamiento extremo para mejorar las habilidades de cualquier guerrero en formación, especialmente si eras Marco Diaz y tu magia era una extraña combinación de magia demoniaca, magia de Mewni, anti/magia o algo parecido para cancelar ataques mágicos hasta cierto punto y que le sirvió para derrotar al poderoso Primus Lucitor, el cual era prácticamente un dios de la magia.

Y que a pesar de todo pudo derrotar junto a Star en una batalla que casi destruyo el reino de la magia, el cual se terminó de regenerar una vez muerto el demonio.

Una vieja memoria que para el joven general parecía muy lejana en medio del campamento de refugiados tanto de monstruos como de mewmanos que al cual había llegado un día antes encontrándose con cientos de seres que estaban asustados, hambrientos e incluso heridos que se apilaban después de casi un mes de asedio en el cual por suerte Eclipsa estaba ayudando a enfrentarse a la amenaza que estaba asediando a los pobladores del norte.

Y en ese momento tanto la reina de la oscuridad, el Septariano Toffe, el rey River, la general del norte llamada clarisa "la reina de hielo" junto a otros capitanes, caballeros y soldados del área, la princesa Penélope Spiderbite junto a su novio Slime, algunos líderes de los monstruos entre ellos Buff Frog y el mismo Marco estaban reunidos en una carpa que apenas se sostenía gracias a los arboles mágicos (al igual que otras estructuras que conformaban el campamento) que la princesa Spiderbite ahora era capaz de utilizar gracias a la abertura de los portales del reino de la magia tras la batalla contra Primus Lucitor.

Pero de momento la situación era aún más peligrosa que la lucha contra el legendario demonio como explicaba la vieja reina en una pantalla de cristal mágico, ayudada por Henry Braveheart uno de los escuderos de Marco.

La antigua reina Butterfly siempre sonriente y juguetona de momento sonaba demasiado seria debido a la situación actual, por lo cual su frente estaba fruncida al hablar – desde hace un mes los pueblos del norte, han sido invadidos por 6 guerreros liderados por un viejo amigo de nuestro Septariano favorito…su antiguo maestro Seth –comento Eclipsa lanzando una mirada al Septariano que lanzo un gruñido – y al parecer han aprovechado la nueva era de la magia dado que son un grupo que además de los antiguos soldados solarianos de mi madre son los siguientes enemigos (pasa a la siguiente diapositiva donde aparecían 7 fotografías agrandándose una tras otra con descripciones de los seres)

 **Seth el septariano, Magia: materia obscura y oscuridad solida**

 **Antiguo enemigo del reino desde hace 300 años, desaparecido sin dejar rastro y recientemente ha aparecido de nuevo con la muerte de Primus Lucitor, tras la cual este ser volvió exigiendo un nuevo reino para los monstruos y la desaparición de los viejos reinos de la alianza; actualmente está atacando indiscriminadamente a Mewmanos como a monstruos con la excepción de algunos miembros que tienen objetivos distintos y eso crea conflictos mínimos entre los miembros.**

 **Mina Loveberry, magia: "una variedad de magia de fuego y energía cinética explosiva"**

 **La guerrera definitiva de los solarianos cuyo poder es temido entre los monstruos desde hace siglos; por alguna razón se ha aliado con Seth provocando asesinatos masivos de la población en el último mes, es necesaria su eliminación pronta por el bien del reino.**

 **Nora PonyHead, Magia: electricidad/plasma**

 **Una prima de la actual familia Pony hija del hermano mayor de Augusto PonyHead que murió al poco tiempo de su subida al trono por una enfermedad cerebral por lo cual ahora esta joven exige el trono del reino de las nubes por lo cual su rebelión ha provocado problemas en la zona mientras exige su derecho al trono.**

 **Quattro Lucitor, magia: demoniaca y "mortífera (aspectos de la muerte)"**

 **Otro de los hermanos Lucitor que nacieron tras la muerte del dios dragón demoniaco de siete cabezas cuyo poder relacionado con su número de cabeza (el cuatro) está relacionado con la muerte y sus aspectos o "las formas de morir" por lo cual le convierte en un enemigo muy peligroso que se unió a Seth para reclamar el inframundo para el mismo tras haber eliminado a la actual familia real y el resto de los hermanos, sin embargo se sabe que tiene problemas con el líder del grupo al decir que el reino Butterfly debe permanecer sin modificaciones y ser respetado….por alguna extraña razón.**

 **General Antonio "Toño" Escobar, magia: no tiene, pero es un maestro de las armas y el uso de la tecnología humana mezclada con magia.**

 **Este singular humano es un cazare compensas sin escrúpulos el cual ha intentado cazar al general Marco Diaz después de su éxito al formar relaciones diplomáticas entre dimensiones; aun siendo parte ha exigido 650 piezas de oro para dejar la caza de dicho general pero nadie ha intentado pagar por sospecha de traición interna a futuro.**

 **Tetis Kelpbottom "la sirena polar", magia: agua y hielo, también utiliza onda sonoras muy fuertes estilo sonar e invocación de elementales.**

 **Otra miembro noble de Mewni que se ha unido a Seth para obtener el control de su reino, actualmente a pesar de su peligrosidad y el poder de su magia no se ha provocado daño alguno a los ciudadanos de Mewni, resguardándose en el mar; a pesar de ello, se ha descubierto que ella está dispuesta a negociar con la reina Butterfly e incluso rendirse si es derrotada por la misma.**

 **Emir Seahorse "el vendedor endemoniado", magia: agua y vapor demoniaco (acido).**

 **Antiguo miembro de la brigada de Primus Lucitor y único sobreviviente de la misma, su objetivo es continuar con la lucha contra las Butterfly y aun que ahora ataca también monstruos.**

Eclipsa lanzo un suspiro tomando un poco de agua al finalizar su explicación antes de continuar – durante la última semana Mina, Emir y Escobar fueron quienes atacaron las aldeas cercanas a este campamento de avanzada, dejando una gran cantidad de heridos como pueden ver, por suerte Seth se detuvo cuando supo que yo y Globgore estábamos aquí… al parecer todavía le tiene un poco de respeto a mi esposo – explico ella agarrando su barbilla pensativa.

Marco se levantó agradeciendo la intervención de la antigua reina, sintiendo ira al darse cuenta que en parte era su culpa que estos criminales sigan de pie, por lo menos en el caso de Escobar al cual intento no asesinar tras sus anteriores ataques a su persona, lo cual estaba causando esa crisis que solo estaba empeorando.

\- _esto es mi culpa por ser débil y quedarme en el castillo demasiado tiempo cuando debería estar luchando por este mundo que es mi nuevo hogar_ – se auto regaño el chico antes de dirigirse a los presentes – gracias a la información de la reina de las pulgas, la gran Eclipsa Butterfly –escucha risitas por parte de la nombrada – creo que debemos intentar negociar con Seth o al menos intentarlo antes de intentar un ataque frontal, el cual debe ser evitado a cualquier costo hasta que los refugiados estén protegidos….lo que me recuerda que la reina Moon me pidió que le diera esto – avienta una esfera negra a Eclipsa, la cual pronto se trasforma en la varita de paraguas que la reina de la oscuridad solía usar de antaño.

Algunos capitanes no les pareció tal acción protestando, sin embargo el padre de Henry Braveheart (que se llamaba igual por cierto) un hombre de casi dos metros, con piel morena, barba negra con una armadura completa, se levantó callando al resto de sus compañeros – guardad silencio mis hermanos de armas, recuerden que tanto el lagarto –mira a Toffe cuyo rostro no cambiaba sin importar que dijeran – como a su majestad Eclipsa se les ha dado un perdón especial a cambio de sus servicios y lealtad, lo cual han dado con diligencia y aun que no confió en el septariano, debemos confiar en nuestro general como el representante directo de nuestra reina y al cual el rey River lo considera un hijo – se arrodilla en dirección del castaño – por lo cual espero que recuerden que las decisiones de nuestro general son las de la reina Star, por lo cual mi espada está a su disposición – se levanta desvainando y dejando la espada apuntando hacia el castaño.

Un monstruo con forma de tigre y pelaje blanco mascullo – muy bonito discurso, pero indudablemente estos nobles no tienen ni idea lo que es enfrentarse a los solarianos para salvar a los inocentes que están siendo masacrados por esos psicópatas, por lo cual si me permite general espero que no dude en luchar contra ellos y nosotros le ayudaremos a derrotarlos – anuncio siendo coreado por el resto de monstruos que presentaron sus armas al castaño, solo Buff Frog no estuvo de acuerdo – pero compañeros si todos van a luchar las personas estarán desprotegidos –sacudió la cabeza – no compañeros y caballeros, debemos permitir que karateboy haga un intento por resolver eso antes de tomar las armas, además Star Butterfly no nos ha dado indicaciones para una nueva guerra…y no me gustaría que la señora de hielo se ponga violenta menos en este clima – mascullo poniendo énfasis con la mirada en la llamada "reina de Hielo".

La mencionada era una chica de 23 años de cabello plateado, ojos azules, piel pálida, con una linda figura y tal alta como Moon, era originaria de una dimensión congelada donde los seres solo se alimentaban de carne que cocinaban con el calor gélido del hielo que producían.

Clarisa soltó una risita al hablar congelándole un poco los pies a Buff Frog que tembló ante su acción – pequeña ranita recuerde que mi plan original era crear una muro de hielo como en esa serie de caballeros que vi junto a la princesa Janna Lucitor hace un tiempo atrás, pero aun no habíamos evacuado al resto de pueblos por lo cual espero que el general o el rey me permitan hacerlo en las próximas horas y mantenerlo hasta que la reina Star tome una decisión o nos veamos obligados a defender el reino como cuando nos invadió Primus– dijo la general descongelando los pies del asustado monstruo y guiñándole un ojo a su ya viejo compañero de armas que la trajo a Mewni cuando él y Star la rescataron de su madrastra tras una aventura en la búsqueda por la reina Moon, en la dimensión de la cual provenía Clarisa.

Otros capitanes murmuraron tanto a favor como en contra de lo dicho por los hablantes mientras River gritaba su apoyo a Marco para que peleara, por lo cual Eclipsa hablo – recordemos caballeros que el general Diaz ha sido entrenado por todos ustedes durante todo este tiempo, por lo cual les recuerdo que las decisiones que tome el general son parte de sus enseñanzas…..de hecho ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo o pretendiendo hacerlo, si su general ya está parado revisando sus armas? – añadió la reina apuntando a una de las entradas donde Marco se dirigió mientras todos discutían.

Marco cansado después de años de ver esas discusiones antes de tomar cualquier decisión, por lo cual tomo su esfera roja carmesí, la cual contenía sus armas dadas por la diosa unicornio bendiciéndolo con un par de unicornios: fobos y deimos, los cuales se ofrecieron a darle vida a las siete armas del castaño.

Con paciencia camino hacia la puerta estirándose y haciendo parecer su katana llamada "el chopo" la cual se había convertido en su primera arma mágica ahora siendo una espada de color negra con un filo carmesí.

Rápidamente Penélope se levantó para acompañarlo, llegando a su lado haciendo aparecer una bolsa que usa de botiquín siendo una maga de soporte puesto que desde la batalla contra Primus, era bien conocido su deseo de no usar su magia basada en la creación de madera y arboles la cual si bien letal contra todos los enemigos, no era el deseo de la princesa Spiderbite asesinar indiscriminadamente a la gente.

Marco simplemente repuso mientras se ponía su chamarra modificada de general y un abrigo extra para el frio a pesar de que él no lo necesitaría en poco tiempo, si es que todo salía mal – ahora más que nunca agradezco haberte seguido cuando me encontraste en el reino de la magia – añadió Toffe llegando a su lado tras arrastrarse rápidamente desde el rincón donde estaba parado – nunca hubiese visto a un montón de mewmanos y monstruos quedarse callados porque su líder les deja hablando en medio de una reunión – los tres plus Slime salieron de la carpa siento el golpe de frio típico de la gran península norte de Mewni más allá de las montañas picudas donde se podía llegar a un gran continente llamado Aragon un páramo congelado donde abundaban gran cantidad de bestias para la caza.

Marco camino seguido de sus acompañados mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor, cayendo en los pobres refugiados que estaban abrazados para contener su calor mientras esperaban que terminaran de construir más carpas por los magos Spiderbite o la princesa misma que seguía muy de cerca a su persona – Marco por favor intenta no pelear, aun no estamos preparados para mover a todos los refugiados a pesar de la ayuda de tus soldados desde ayer, además –le tomó del brazo – no quiero que seas lastimado, aun eres nuestra princesa Turdina y no soportaría verte herido como hace años – musito la joven princesa quien vestía con un vestido verde pálido y su corona ahora tenía unas cuantas flores blancas.

Toffe bufo ligeramente mientras se dirigían a la muralla de espinas que protegía el campamento, siendo alcanzados por Clarisa cuya armadura de cuero, botas de piel y una capa de cuero de lobo deslizándose por el hielo creado por ella misma hasta llegar junto a Marco – entonces supongo que el muro es el plan más viables por lo que veo, a menos que en verdad creas poder convencerlos de rendirse hermosa flama – comento la general subiendo al muro de espinas junto al resto.

Marco miro hacia el horizonte donde claramente a menos de un kilómetro había una enorme estructura oscura en la cual se veían tres figuras sentados en un trono cada uno, rodeadas de varias figuras grandes que indudablemente eran los soldados solarianos cuyo poder mágico mantenía el lugar a tal alta temperatura que la nieve se derretía a unos pocos metros de ellos.

Sin tiempo que perder tiempo el joven dio órdenes a sus acompañantes – Toffe dile a los soldados que se preparen a defender a los refugiados y que River huya si es necesario y tú lo llevaras, Clarisa y Penélope deben ayudar a los refugiados si todo se sale de control….como sospecho que ocurrirá, ustedes deben crear una barrera de hielo y madera –dijo señalando los casi 5 kilómetros de circunferencia que abarcaba el campamento.

La princesa Spiderbite trato de hablar nuevamente pero Marco se adelantó saltando de golpe gracias a su poder mágico, que prácticamente le dejo a unos pasos de los adversarios los cuales se comenzaron a mover al verlo caminar hacia ellos con su katana en mano.

Por alguna extraña razón Marco recordó el rostro de Star mientras le pedía ser su amiga con derechos, estando solo vestida en su short rojo mientras trataba de besarle, mientras sus pieles se acariciaban, mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban mientras forcejeaban…. Marco sacudió su cabeza - _¿Por qué recuerdo esto? –_ Tembló ligeramente – _no es como si fuera a morir, no, NO moriré sin volver a encontrar el amor_ – se dijo así mismo apuñando su mano en el "chopo" hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

No tardó mucho en llegar frente a los soldados solarianos cuyos rostros estaban desfigurados de ira mientras murmuraban "el maldito humano" o "la basura de la tierra", sin embargo el poderoso Seth sonrió abriendo los brazos para recibirle – bienvenido general Marco Diaz, supongo que vienes a decirme que la reina Star nos devolverá nuestro reino ¿cierto? – dijo con ironía el septariano mientras a su lado el general Escobar reía a carcajadas y Mina Loveberry se tronaba los nudillos, el lagarto continuo –por tu expresión de hecho he cambiado de opinión, indudablemente Toffe y tu tienen el mismo síndrome: venir solos frente al enemigo creyendo que ya tienen todo planeado y ganado, ¿no?, digo de lo contrario no traerías esa espada desvainada – las palabras del septariano tenía cierta ironía como de nostalgia en ellas que se reflejaban en los ojos amarillos del septariano.

Escobar un sujeto de piel oscura sin cabello alguno y un marcado acento venezolano se puso de pie sacando todas sus armas las cuales eran materia oscura y tecnología similar a los nanobots de la película "Big Hero 6" sin dudarlo un momento – señor sept me permitiría darle muerte a este chamo y así cobrar mi recompensa para irme de este lugar y volver a la casa mía a matar al burro del presidente – pregunto burlesco el sujeto a sabiendas que su voz molestaba al joven general.

Mina cuya apariencia era la misma de siempre también se levantó de un salto cayendo frente a Marco mientras liberaba magia de fuego color azul en sus puños – nada de eso personaje secundario que morirá pronto, el doctor me dijo que este sujeto esconde a Eclipsa y a su familia por lo cual es mi deber dejarlo congelado y después buscar a esos fenómenos por el honor de nuestra reina Solaria –grito la psicópata mujer entrando a su forma de guerra con los brazos cruzados provocando nuevos gritos por parte de los solarianos.

Los ojos de Marco fueron de Mina al general y después a Seth cuya expresión no cambio, pero al ver que poco a poco ambos sujetos se acercaban a su persona al igual que los casi 50 soldados solarianos que comenzaron a cambiar a su forma mágica mientras le rodeaban, de la misma forma que a lo lejos el escudo de hielo y madera estaba siendo creado lentamente.

Nuevamente mientras se acercaban a él con la clara intención de atacarle y cerraba los ojos para poder concentrar su magia y utilizar su movimiento mágico de evasión, llego a él las imágenes de Star hacia unos meses mientras ambos miraban el Soulrise en el sitio secreto de él y Kelly.

Mientras las auras mágicas de sus enemigos aparecían en la oscuridad de su vista, la voz de la joven reina volvió a él durante ese día – así que tú y Kelly han disfrutado de este lugar a mis espaldas, ¿he general Diaz? – le sonrió la reina recostándose en su hombro mientras el espectáculo ocurría para añadir una vez terminado – el próximo año lo veremos juntos con tus nachos y espero que seas más comunicativo conmigo – dijo ella con esperanza en sus ojos a lo cual el solo respondió con un "lo intentare" mientras ella le ofreció una sonrisa cálida… que le recordó a la vieja Star que alguna vez el amo por última vez.

Seth miro a sus dos socios con soslayo pero tras darse un pequeño palmo en la frente dijo gruñendo – creas un escudo para proteger tanto a Mewmanos como a monstruos, lo admito muchacho tú no eres un sujeto cualquiera, casi podría admirarte como lo hago con Globgore que incluso hoy sigue siendo un alma noble; pero tu casi podría admirarte simplemente por las marcas que la magia ha dejado en ti durante el largo entrenamiento al que te has sometido para llegar a ese nivel – se levantó mirándole con una extraña sonrisa casi sádica arañándose la cara lo cual hacia que la materia oscura se movía en ondas y formas extrañas alrededor de ellos, lo cual percibió Marco aun con los ojos cerrados.

El chico comenzó a controlar su respiración mientras en la oscuridad las formas y las auras mágicas tomaban formas en distintos colores según la intención de la misma e incluso a los oídos del chico llegaban las auras, formas y magia de sus amigos en la distancia, por eso cuando Escobar trato de dispararle por sorpresa en la espalda, el chico con facilidad lo evadió sin mucha dificultad e incluso contraatacarlo en un instante - cuchilla a distancia – murmuro el chico lanzando un corte carmesí el cual se formó en un instante junto a un aura mágica que apenas y salía de los poros de su cuerpo.

El general apenas consiguió evadir el corte que destrozo su arma derecha hiriendo su mano – maldito marico ¡mi mano! – grito el mulato creando una metralleta de tres cañones en su mano izquierda y comenzando a disparar sin importarle que algunas balas que golpeaban a los solarianos cuyos gritos solo eran silenciados por el sonido de la katana de marco al desviar las balas.

Tras unos minutos algunos solarianos trataron de atacar al joven general, el cual con cierta dificultad les evadía al mismo tiempo que con los ojos cerrados era capaz de ver aberturas en las defensas mágicas de sus adversarios, las cuales aprovechaba para conectar golpes o "combos" en sus enemigos - _brazo, pierna, agacharme, dar un paso atrás, golpear el rostro, cortar el brazo, romper la quijada, evadir a Mina, matar al general_ – pensó el Marco que tras evadir una embestida de Mina y conseguir hacerle un corte en el brazo a la guerrera, también se da cuenta de la gran abertura que dejaba el militar mientras se preparaba para disparar.

Con un movimiento rápido y recibir unos disparos en el vientre antes de que de un corte limpio corto a la mitad al hombre cuyas últimas palabras fueron – que mierda marico, debí haberme retirado después de mi primera derrota val…- tras esto su cuerpo se partió a la mitad.

Marco abrió los ojos de golpe debido al dolor de los disparos, por ello tras evadir varios golpes quedando justo en los pies del septariano quien lanzo una simple pregunta al aire – uno menos, pero la cuestión es ¿en serio crees que me tragare que este es todo tu poder, muchacho? – dijo entre risas el septariano mientras movía sus manos haciendo que la materia oscura comenzara a rodear a Marco como un domo rápidamente.

Mina lanzo un rugido tratando de destruir con bolas de fuego el domo oscuro que "protegía" al moreno, tras varios intentos la voz de la enloquecida mujer llego a los oídos del joven general – maldita lagartija me prometiste su cabeza – rugió Mina elevando su poder mágico, Seth rio – ciertamente anciana pero hasta para mí que soy el villano sabe reconocer cuando hay una clara desventaja…. Claro a menos que Marco Diaz me está negando ver su verdadero poder creyendo que yo no presencie la muerte de ¡Primus Lucitor! – Marco abrió los ojos de golpe resistiendo el dolor de los disparos recibidos – pero bueno de seguro el trataba de llegar a un acuerdo así que te daré una opción simple: o liberas tu poder y luchas contra la loca o simplemente morirás en 10 segundos apuñalado dentro del domo, así que 10….9…8 – comenzó a contar el septariano.

En el interior de la oscuridad una llama carmesí mezclada con un poco de oscuridad comenzó a surgir del cuerpo de Marco al mismo tiempo que una de las mejillas en forma de luna creciente en sus mejillas se iluminaban de color blanco antes de que una se volviese carmesí y la otra negra mientras un solo pensamiento inundo la mente del chico – _deepdown ahí es donde el verdadero poder esta, donde la magia fluye en todos los seres que nacen o se adaptan a ella a largo de la historia de los múltiples universos, sus dimensiones y las realidades en el infinito ciclo de vida y muerte, eso es "escavar profundo"_ – recordó el chico mientras sus ojos café que ya eran un par de líneas delgadas en las pupilas se volviesen de color rojo carmesí mientras musitaba "modo fénix" y una explosión destrozaba todo a su alrededor.

 **Mientras tanto en el campamento PV general.**

Los monstruos seguían expectantes ante las explosiones y las ondas mágicas, que hacían temblar el escudo creado por la nerviosa princesa Spiderbite y la tranquila Clarisa que incluso creo sillas de cristal para que todos los que no estuvieran ayudando a los heridos y hambrientos con prisa.

Penélope no dejaba de dar vueltas mientras el resto de los capitanes que no estaban evacuando se observaban el combate junto a River, Toffe, Slime, Buff Frog y Clarisa quien hizo aparecer sillas de vidrio para que se sentaran mientras el septariano explicaba el plan de Marco – el chico decidió enfrentarse a ellos directamente con la esperanza de que Seth aceptara una tregua temporal al ver a sus compañeros muertos, lo cual al parecer salió muy bien debido a que solo estaban el general Escobar y Loveberry quienes estaban masacrando a los pueblos del norte – hizo una mueca de desprecio al ver el campo de batalla a lo lejos gracias a las ondas de magia y continuo explicando – estoy seguro que mi viejo maestro podría aceptar fácilmente con la sola demostración del gran poder del chico pero…. - ¿pero? – preguntaron River y Penélope fijando su vista en el septariano recostado en el muralla de espinas mientras bebía vino.

Una voz interrumpió la respuesta - pero Marco no suele usar su máximo poder menos a poca distancia de gente inocente o contra un enemigo fácil de derrotar – comento Clarisa que miraba entretenida como el escudo se resquebrajaba por segundos debido a la magia de Marco.

River se quedó pensativo un momento sintiendo en su piel la fuerza de la magia despedida y los disparos que retumbaban durante unos minutos antes de que un destello dejara las cosas en silencio, Penélope dejo de moverse e incluso Toffe hizo una mueca mientras mascullaba – su magia desapareció hace un momento…creo que estiro la pata, el joven Diaz…..que lastima –mascullo el septariano provocando que la princesa Spiderbite gritase el nombre del chico.

Incluso River se puso de pie y al no percibir el aura del chico tras varios minutos y una descarga de golpes de lo que parecía ser un domo de materia oscura en conjunto con unas explosiones mágicas de llamas azules, el viejo rey solo pudo lamentarse – _si tan solo Star no hubiese sido tan dura con Marco, el pudo haber sido mi sucesor, uno que valiese la pena no como esa bola de pelmazos con los cuales mi hija salía, si tan solo hubiese sido un poco más firme….ellos_ …. – pensaba el rey pero pronto y sin previo aviso una explosión de magia carmesí en forma de ave fénix devolvió a todos a la realidad.

Una sonora carcajada retumbo por parte de Toffe que grito - ¡jajajajajja sabía que el chico no podía caer tan fácilmente! Era obvi…..- cállate lagartija no dejas disfrutar el combate- mascullo Clarisa congelando al monstruo que quedo en una extraña posición cubierto de hielo.

River se levantó de nuevo prometiéndose que si Marco salía vivo, el mismo se encargaría de que ambos chicos hablaran de nuevo….. aun si debía hacer algo drástico….. o se dejaría de llamar River Johansen.

 **Campo de batalla a medio kilómetro del campamento de refugiados**

Los ojos Marco estaban cerrados, mientras juntaba energía para liberar su deepdown y utilizar su poder mágico al 100% sin problemas, pero de repente sintió como el domo de materia oscura comenzaba a moverse.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo Mina comenzó a atacar el exterior del domo a puñetazos por lo cual el chico tuvo que comenzar a evadir los ataques, para su suerte el domo comenzó a desintegrarse debido a los ataques de fuego de la loca guerrera – _solo un poco más y acabare con esto utilizando todo mi poder y no con un simple aura de regeneración_ – pensó el chico lamentándose un poco por no entrenar para utilizar su poder completo sin usar deepdown, pero eso no importaba: era hora de pelear contra Mina Loveberry y conseguir su cometido.

Su magia exploto en el interior del chico a tiempo para detener el puño de Mina, cuyo rostro de desfiguro al notar que el joven general detuvo su ataque.

El poder de Marco termino de tomar la forma de un fénix, mina gruño al sentir como su mano se quemaba – interesante pero esto no es un problema ¡humano!, tu pasaste el limite desde el momento de haber obtenido esa forma – se retira de un salto siendo rodeada por sus casi 50 compañeros solarianos los cuales comenzaron a expedir magia tras transformarse en su forma de batalla, la sonrisa de la guerrera se hizo enorme mientras explicaba –tras perder contra Meteora y reencontrarme con mis hermanos y hermanas de armas, juntos comenzamos a romper los limites hasta encontrar una forma de perfeccionarnos para seguir evolucionando y romper los limites – ella alzo los brazos junto al resto, tal acción provoco que se convirtieran en energía mágica que los redujo a esferas de energía que comenzó a reunirse entre los brazos de Mina como si de la genkidama pequeña se tratase.

Una vez que todos se unieron a esa esfera, Mina la acerco a sus labios – ¿impresionante no muchacho?, todo el poder de la gran reina Solaria en mi mano, como nos dijo el doctor: todo en la perfecta medida para cumplir los deseos de nuestra reina y ustedes serán los primeros testigos de este poder, el cual nos permitirá derrotar a los monstruos una vez que mi hermana de barro se de cuenta de su error ¡cuando vea tu cuerpo congelado!– tras decir esas palabras, la desquiciada guerrera aun en su forma de batalla se puso la esfera en el pecho.

La trasformación fue inmediata: la figura que se envolvió en llamas se trasformó rápidamente en la versión normal de Loveberry pero su vestuario cambio a una versión roja de su atuendo con unas botas de metal con picos, su cabello era una coleta como la que alguna vez uso Solaria pero prendida en llamas lilas y los ojos de la guerrera eran color arcoíris, su sonrisa parecía más psicópata de lo usual debido al fuego naranja que la envolvía como aura – que te parece basura terrestre, esta es nuestra forma real ¡Mina Solaris! – la voz de la mujer sonaba como si decenas de otras se solapaban unas a otras.

A pesar de la gran presión mágica que despedía la mujer, Marco apenas y se inmuto ante ello y si bien sentía miedo el ya no era el chico de 15 años que descubría su poder o el joven de 18 años que luchaba contra un dios en carne y hueso, ahora era un general del reino Butterfly que había evolucionado gracias a su poder mágico a ser no un simple humano sino un guerrero mágico.

Marco saco de su bolsillo una esfera negra amarrada como un collar, el cual colgó de su cuello – _espero no tener que usar esto de nuevo pero por si acaso_ – se dijo cambiando su espada por un par de par de guanteletes el cual formaba junto al "chopo" un conjunto de 7 armas además de un arco/ballesta, múltiples armas de fuego en una sola, una lanza, una maza y una daga especial.

Mina al darse cuenta de su acción esta se lanzó de frente tirando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra contra el chico, el cual intercepto con un poco de dificultad debido a la gran velocidad en la cual ella los lanzaba – esto es todo lo que puedes hacer basura terrestre – le lanzo una patada el cual apenas pudo evadir su adversario – deberías rendirte y tal vez te dé un poco de piedad cuando te mate – mascullo de forma desquiciada creando un muro de fuego alrededor de ellos.

Marco comenzó a respirar de forma pesada, sudando un poco mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el peso de mantener el ritmo después de varios minutos de lucha sin parar – _debo ejercitarme más y entrenar mi magia en este modo junto a la armadura o nunca mejorare_ – se dijo así mismo cambiando su arma a una escopeta de "tecno-magia" la cual comenzó a disparar sin dudar hiriendo la piel de Loveberry.

Al darse cuenta que no funcionaba, cambio su arma sin embargo no se dio cuenta que la guerrera movió su cabello hasta atraparle del cuello para después azotarlo en el piso provocando una explosión que le provoco gran dolor más allá del causado por el golpe en piso helado al mismo tiempo que su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos antes de volver a normalizarse solo para volver a ser azotado al menos unas 4 veces.

La risa de Mina Loveberry retumbaba en el lugar molestando a Seth tanto que sentía asco de lo que veía pero se sorprendía de que el cuerpo del joven se regenerara tan rápido al menos internamente, lo cual debía ser imposible para el humano – _pero considerando que el junto a la maldita reina Butterfly mato a Lucitor…entonces el chico no es un ser normal incluso para la dimensión de Mewni_ – pensó el ser preparándose para detener la pelea si era necesario…claro si en verdad era necesario.

Para su sorpresa en pocos segundos el joven general golpeo el cabello de Mina con la mano izquierda lo cual hizo que se destrozara soltando al chico que azoto en el suelo mientras trataba de respirar normalmente, por un momento perdió la esperanza de poder ganar cuando la guerrera alzo las manos, las cuales desaparecieron al entrar en dos círculos en el aire al mismo tiempo que varios aros de fuego aparecieron alrededor de ambos apuntando al general que apenas podía respirar.

Los ojos raros de Mina se entrecerraban un poco mientras decenas de aros de fuego seguían apareciendo – sabes basura alguna vez fui a comer donas a la tierra y vi un anime extraño que me encanto y por eso te asesinare con este poder…en venganza por mi hermosa cabellera que destruiste de momento, porque como ya te dije ¡tú alcanzaste tu limite desde que obtuviste tu magia, ahora muere! ¡Mighty donuts – paliza de iniciación! – tras decir esto cientos de puños de fuego comenzaron a aparecer de los aros disparándose hacia Marco.

En pocos segundos el joven tuvo que comenzar a evadir todos los golpes posibles sintiendo sin embargo las punzadas en los huesos cuando algún puñetazo daba en su blanco, hasta que a pesar de haber cerrado los ojos para evadir con mayor posibilidad, hasta que en un momento de evasión mal calculada Mina le azoto en el suelo con su cabello ya regenerado apuñalando en ciertos puntos del cuerpo antes de machacarlo a golpes - ¡mighty donuts – la dama de la mesa con tubo! – fue lo que escucho Marco antes de que sus huesos explotasen debido a cientos de golpes le lloviesen.

Tras unos minutos los golpes pararon y la loca guerrera camino hacia el chico ahora casi inconsciente – lo vez basura terrestre, te lo dije una y otra vez en este corto tiempo…pero mírate pequeño –le toma del cuello lleno de sangre que salía de su nariz y boca e incluso de la frente tapando sus ojos – todo sangrado, golpeado y con algunos huesos rotos que se están reconstruyendo lentamente mientras sufres – su sonrisa aumento – ahora me pregunto cómo debería empacarte para entregarte a mi hermana de barro, para después perseguir a Eclipsa y a Meteora junto a esos asquerosos mons…. – la mujer se quedó callada cuando un sangriento puño choco en su mejilla, Mina parpadeo confusa debido a la acción del mismo y antes de poder hablar de nuevo para burlarse de este, el aura mágica de Marco aumento de nuevo mientras su cuerpo se regenero a alta velocidad.

La sonrisa de Mina desapareció cuando Marco hablo aun adolorido y con un sarcasmo evidente en su voz a pesar del dolor que sentía– entonces supongo que a pesar de que seas más poderosa que yo no te molestara que te dé devuelva el favor de romperte los huesos… ¡liberación parcial de armadura! – grito mientras la esfera negra brillaba y un guantelete negro con líneas rojas cubría su brazo derecho completamente para a continuación darle otro golpe a la mujer loca lo cual le saco volando varios metros.

Marco cayó al suelo quedándose sin aire debido al dolor de su cuerpo que se regeneraba rápidamente succionando su energía – un poco más, un poco más y este duelo se acabara – mascullo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que el guantelete se desvanecía en una niebla oscura para después pasar a las piernas transformándose en unas botas idénticas al guantelete.

Lentamente trato de recuperar el aliento poniéndose en posición de batalla mientras Mina Loveberry se ponía de pie pero con una parte de su rostro carbonizado, sangrante y con la quijada rota; sin embargo era claro que el vapor que despedía de su rostro era una clara muestra de que se estaba regenerando.

Marco libero de nuevo su espada al mismo tiempo que su rival comenzaba a crear de nuevo los aros de fuego para atacarle, por lo cual el joven volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Rápidamente los puños de fuego volvieron a salir disparados hacia él, pero con la misma rapidez gracias a las botas, Marco comenzó a evadir los golpes con una maestría tal que incluso Wis (si este ser existiera) le diría que había dominado el ultra instinto.

Tras un minuto la quijada de Mina se regenero y volvió a gritarle mientras su adversario se acercaba lentamente a ella - ¡deja de resistirte maldita sea, ya te lo dije, tu alcanzaste tu limite desde que obtuviste magia! – deja de atacarle para concentrar su poder en la barrera de fuego que había invocado y también concentra su fuego en la mano derecha hasta formar un puño gigante en instantes - ¡yo en cambio soy un ser perfecto, inmortal e infinito que seguirá rompiendo limites como los septarianos, pero este es tu fin!, ¡Mighty punch: puño de atlas! – grito como desquiciada lanzando su ataque.

Marco comenzó a correr hacia su adversaria levantando el puño izquierdo que se cubrió con la armadura, golpeando de frente el ataque haciéndolo desvanecerse aun cuando la armadura se cuarteo un poco, pero aún se mantuvo estable hasta que el joven general volvió a golpear a Mina, esta vez en el estómago – ¡puño desvanecedor! – el golpe fue tal que las costillas de la mujer reventaron e incluso un agujero se hizo en su costado azotándola en su propio muro de llamas por lo cual cayo de bruces en el suelo.

Sintiendo las piernas como gelatina, Marco casi azota en el suelo, evitándolo por poco al clavar su espada en el piso más no pudo evitar vomitar sangre debido al gran estrés que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo debido a la gran cantidad de veces que tuvo que pasar por la regeneración completa de su cuerpo – _no podré soportar esto más, aun con ese agujero en su costado ella puede sobrevivir y seguir luchando, yo solo tengo unos cuantos intentos más…. Es tiempo de terminar esto ¡con un solo golpe y mi armadura completa!_ – se dijo así mismo tratando de mantener la conciencia, su aura de fénix y la armadura un poco más.

Repentinamente el fuego de Mina fue extinguido por una nube negra que salió detrás de la figura de Seth que observo a ambos combatientes, especialmente a Mina Loveberry que intentaba ponerse de pie mientras se golpeaba el costado donde el golpe de Marco impedía su regeneración mientras farfullaba – yo soy perfecta, soy el orgullo de Solaria, yo debo dejar fríos a todos los monstruos – el septariano hizo una mueca de asco nuevamente – porque abre aceptado su ayuda para matar a los traidores a nuestra raza, un craso error pero eso no importa de momento – mascullo el reptil antes de dirigirse a Marco –vete niño haz conseguido tu objetivo y el día de hoy les dejare marcharse y no atacare hasta que reúna todas mis fuerzas y entonces – sonríe diabólicamente – espero batirme en duelo con un verdadero guerrero como siempre he deseado, te doy mi palabra, después de todo ya espere 3 siglos, unos meses no pasan nada – le aseguro dedicándole una pequeña reverencia antes de enmendar con materia oscura el agujero de su aliada permitiendo al menos no seguir desangrándose dolorosamente.

Mina por su parte no pareció estar de acuerdo, puesto que mientras trataba de levantarse farfullo molesta – no te metas jefazo reptil, yo la solariana suprema podre derrotarlo sin problema y después comeré unas donas antes de acabar con los enemigos del reino – los ojos de arcoíris se fijaron en Marco con una sonrisa psicópata en un nuevo nivel y con una mirada perdida mientras se acercaba a él nuevamente.

Marco se enderezo pero en lugar de caminar, el cerro los ojos nuevamente comenzó a juntar su magia y esta vez se concentró en excavar profundo en su poder mágico ya casi agotado para que pudiese brillar…tal vez por última vez; ese pensamiento le hizo recordar nuevamente a Star por un instante sin remordimiento o al menos sin amargura como aquella vez en su último cumpleaños en el que incluso pudieron darse un abrazo.

Los ojos del chico se encendieron al entrar en deepdown y con su poder mágico encendido como millones de soles carmesí al mismo tiempo el general por fin libero su poder sin limitarlo lo cual provoco que el suelo comenzase a destruirse a gran velocidad, lo cual incluso sorprendió a Seth que se escudó inconscientemente con su propia magia la cual desaparecía lentamente debido a la habilidad anti-mágica del joven general.

Mina lanzo un aullido liberando también su magia al máximo - ¡Mighty donuts: danza de los venados de agua! – grito mientras decenas de aros de fuego rodeaba a su rival cuyo poder se condenso en la forma de su aura de fénix que a su vez comenzó a cubrirse con su armadura la cual tomo la misma forma pero a comparación del aura mágica, la armadura del general era negra con líneas carmesí en la forma de un fénix humanoide rodeado de las llamas que despide el aura del chico.

Sabiendo que esa era su última oportunidad y que debía apostar todo a ese golpe, Marco volvió a cambiar su arma esta vez a su martillo de guerra el cual blandió mientras se acercaba a la loca guerrera evitando los golpes de su ataque, hasta que estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca para atacarle con toda la fuerza y voluntad que le quedaba a su cuerpo que gritaba de dolor y cansancio – golpe de Thor: ¡martillo ligero penetrante! – grito el chico antes de que su arma y los ataques de Mina les golpearan a ambos respectivamente.

Mientras su armadura se rompía debido al impacto, mientras escuchaba el cuerpo de Mina partirse debido al golpe y una luz carmesí inundaba todo proveniente tanto del ataque propio como el de un astro peculiar que siempre le observaba desde aquel momento en el cual cierta melodía le devolvía a un templo en el inframundo donde bailo con la chica más hermosa del mundo, cuyos ojos azules le hacían perderse cada vez que compartieron el lecho hasta los 17 años, cuyos corazones brillaban al igual que las marcas propias del chico cada vez que se besaban escondidos de los sirvientes en los recovecos del castillo, cuyos labios rosas beso con intensidad mientras dormían desnudos en una tienda de campaña rodeados por la infinita soledad del cielo estrellado….la chica a la que tanto amo y con la cual nunca podría estar juntos de nuevo….. ese fue su ultimo pensamiento mientras todo se volvía carmesí y su conciencia cambiaba a negro.

A unos cuantos metros corriendo a toda velocidad Clarisa se dirigía hacia la batalla mientras exclamo – ¡hielo elemental supremo estilo Gray defensivo: el gran muro de Bran – acto seguido un enorme muro de hielo se elevó a gran velocidad protegiendo al campamento de una potente ola de choque carmesí que incluso pudo ser vista y sentida como un ligero temblor en los reino Spiderbite y en las montañas picudas cuyos habitantes contarían a sus hijos y nietos que estaban lejos de ahí como si fuera un espectáculo divino o al menos terrorífico debido a que por un momento la luna sangrienta apareció en los cielos que se tornaron carmesí por unos instantes.

A muchos kilómetros lejos del campo de batalla también una joven reina miro tal espectáculo en su sueños tras lo cual se levantó de golpe dirigiéndose a su balcón desesperada mientras gritaba el nombre del chico al cual debajo de la misma luna carmesí había amado…y después rechazado como si fuera una basura y no su mejor amigo o adorado amante, cuyo destino era imposible de saber dado que en el lugar su última batalla solo quedaba un cráter que llegaba al inframundo mismo…..

 **Bueno damas y caballeros aquí otro capítulo de "Starco –Sexfriends", espero que les haya gustado, les haya sacado una lagrimita como a mí mientras escribía la parte final, pero bueno de momento esto es todo hasta el próximo capítulo el cual se llamara (si esto de decir cómo se llamara el siguiente se hará tradición a menos que no tenga ni idea de cómo nombrarlo xD) "cuando los Johansen aúllan" (la propuesta parte 3) y si se me permite spoileare algo muy simple: esta vez sí veremos al viejo rey River hablando y siendo el mismo no como en estos capítulos en el cual estuvo muy callado, pero…..pues alguien debe ser el culpable del título de este fic y no pienso ser yo xD.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, prometo tratar de contestarlos ya sea en el inicio de los siguientes capítulos o por PM, sin más hasta la próxima que tengo planeado al menos escribir un capitulo o dos más durante el mes, por lo cual "Stay Sharp" y tengan buena salud, ¡hasta la próxima!.**


	3. la propuesta parte 3

**Starco Sexfriends, capitulo 2: cuando los Johansen aúllan (la propuesta parte 3)**

 **Castillo Butterfly, martes 23 de abril, enfermería del castillo Butterfly, 8 AM, Moon PV.**

¿Cuándo la vida de una reina podía llegar a ser fácil?...nunca tal vez menos cuando también eres madre de una hija ¡que siempre estaba haciendo cosas que le sacaban de sus casillas cuando menos se los esperaba!

¿Qué ocurría ahora se preguntaran?, pues bien cierta jovencita ya llevaba 2 días ¡sin cumplir sus responsabilidades de reina!

Moon giro los ojos por enésima vez en los últimos dos días al ver a su hija aun con los ojos hinchados por llorar cada tanto tiempo mientras estaba abrazada al cuerpo del joven Marco Diaz se recuperaba de las heridas casi mortales que recibió durante su enfrentamiento con Mina Loveberry.

Golpeando el piso con su tacón molesta, la reina madre no podía evitar sentirse tanto molesta como aliviada, lo primero porque Star no quería separarse de su viejo ex –amigo excepto para comer e ir al baño o llorar lamentándose de que el chico estuviese en ese estado, lo cual le había dejado nuevamente con el peso del reino a pesar de estar retirar y en segundo lugar aliviada porque Marco logro sobrevivir según el reporte de Toffe "a una versión más peligrosa, loca e imparable del legado de Solaria".

Después de todo si ya era una guerrera muy peligrosa, ahora era más terrible debido a la fusión de ella junto al resto de los solarianos formando un nuevo ser que incluso Marco tuvo un duelo corto pero bastante difícil que incluso llego al inframundo, donde Tom encontró a su mejor amigo moribundo en la madrugada después de su lucha contra Loveberry quien perdió por cierto la mitad derecha de los huesos de su cuerpo dejándola en un estado comatoso que a pesar de todo seguía balbuceando incoherencias mientras Seth la arrastraba de vuelta a la superficie, tras asegurarse que el joven general siguiese con vida. 

Acto seguido el príncipe de los demonios lo trasporto al castillo Butterfly para después ayudar a cerrar la grieta provocada por el choque de poderes, así posteriormente traer consigo a River, Toffe y Penélope Spiderbite para que esta última tratara las heridas de Marco con su magia de madera que tuvo que sacar fuera de la enfermería ayudada por Jackie y Janna a una histérica Star cuya magia amenazaba con destruir el lugar.

Por suerte recordó Moon, el chico se restableció pronto dado que una vez se estabilizo su poder mágico gracias a Lucy Spiderbite una tía de Penélope cuya maestría en la magia de madera era superior al de la princesa y pudo sanar más rápidamente al joven sin mayor problemas.

Pero por supuesto si había un problema pendiente ¡Star no quería apartarse de su lado como si fuera una lapa! – _casi pareciera que volviera hacer su versión de 14 años…..pero con 5 años de retraso_ – pensó molesta Moon viendo como su hija roncaba plácidamente abrazada a Marco… y con Penélope al otro lado que a su vez tenía una muñeca de la princesa Turdina versión "generala del ejército" al lado; ambas chicas además llenaban de baba el pecho desnudo del chico, el cual tenía algunos cortes poco profundos a comparación del daño que sufrieron sus músculos y huesos, los cuales anteriormente había tenido que regenerar prácticamente desde cero.

Un suspiro abandono la boca de la vieja reina recordando cuanto tiempo duro Marco recuperándose después de la lucha contra Primus Lucitor, hasta que pudo volver a siquiera mover los brazos de nuevo y después volver a caminar…solo para ser rechazado y humillado por Star frente a la corte que lo vitoreaba como un héroe.

Por supuesto al menos para Moon "la inconmovible" eso junto a otras cosas que su hija había hecho en los últimos años eran simples "deslices" que después ella misma arreglaba con el tiempo, he incluso cuando Marco comenzó a salir otras chicas, ella se ponía a trabajar con mayor empeño…..aunque claro que ella no entro en crisis, hasta que se enteró de los affaires del chico con sus amigas en común lo cual le llevo a tratar de meterse en el lecho del chico – _que al fin de cuentas nuevamente le salió el tiro por la culata y ahora mírala aquí desviando su tiempo de ser reina para "cuidar" de el_ – pensó ella girando los ojos de nuevo y levantándose prefiriendo atender los asuntos del reino que mirar la escena frente a ella.

Escena que pronto se convirtió en cuanto ella salió de la enfermería un grito ahogado entre dolor y agotamiento – que hacen ustedes dos en mi cama – lo cual hizo que Moon sonriera con un poco de gusto al saber que Marco despertó y que indudablemente pronto seria relevada de nuevo por una enojada Star….. Amenos claro que algo extraño sucediera.

Como por ejemplo River cumpliendo su promesa de casar a marco y Star así fuese necesario encerrarlos en un laberinto de cabinas de fotos, cuestión que no sorprendería a la reina retirada puesto que en el pasado - _el me acorralo por horas en jardín hasta que me atrapo y me hizo su esposa como un guerricornio en celo a los 19 años….diablos creo que debo hacer que Star tome el trono pronto de nuevo….._ \- pensó ella encantada deseosa de tener un poco de acción con su esposo después de que se fue una semana al frio norte.

Ver pasar la figura de Star pasar a su lado como un huracán le indico que no debía esperar mucho pero mejor la detuvo preguntándole si ya iba a relevarla, a lo cual ella contesto con un simple – si mama ya dormí por dos días ya estoy listo para continuar con mi vida normal y de momento no quiero escuchar a Marco discutir sobre porque no usamos algo para cubrir nuestros lindos pezones antes de dormir o porque estábamos en su cama– tercio ella con ironía caminando rápidamente a su habitación mientras los guardias volteaban hacia otro lado al ver a su joven reina en una bata un "poco trasparente"

Tras unos minutos al llegar a su habitación se encontró con su marido frente a un montón de papeles y una gran pantalla donde estaban las fotos de Marco y Star con distintas líneas de acción y planificación.

Además de eso también había una foto de Moon en bikini junto a un post que decía "mi reina, mi dama, mi esposa", lo cual extrañamente le éxito un poco al darse cuenta que su rey no tenía pantalones puestos sino su taparrabo que no tapaba mucho.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, River le volteo a ver con una enorme sonrisa – Moonpie ya tengo la solución a los problemas entre Star y Marco e incluso conseguir un nieto o dos – dijo levantando los brazos emocionado.

La peliblanca levanto una ceja divertida mientras se acercaba quitándose su vestido y cerrando la puerta con un sello mágico – y bien River ¿en qué te puedo ayudar después de que me ayudes? – sonrío pícaramente mientras su marido se acomodaba para recibirla en su regazo.

Él le dijo su plan en el oído de su esposa, la cual comenzaba a sonreír cada vez más con cada palabra al mismo tiempo que con mucho cuidado introducía el miembro de su marido – así que vamos a utilizar la vieja táctica del caballero que va ir a la guerra ¿he? – musito ella comenzando a moverse.

Una risita exploto por parte de River comenzando a jugar con su esposa sin dejar de hablar – eso y que además voy a incluir "el aullido de los Johansen" para que no quede ninguna duda de que es necesario un heredero al trono ¡sobre todo después de ver la forma en la cual Marco peleo contra la loca de Berry, mis nietos serán increíbles guerreros! – termino de hablar mientras aumentaba las envestidas a su mujer.

Tras unos minutos sin embargo Moon entre gemidos pregunto - ¿pero cómo estás seguro que Star aceptara y Marco no termine en el calabozo por un largo tiempo? – Ante su sorpresa River soltó otra risa – Moonpie nadie conoce mejor a nuestra hija que yo y estoy seguro que ella no va a dudar en aceptar algo gratis y ¡menos viniendo de un chico guapo y con mucha energía! – le aseguro continuando con su labor, muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

 **Reino Johansen en algún lugar del bosque, viernes 26 a las 8 AM, Marco PV.**

La palabra "vacaciones" es siempre una muy buena palabra o al menos un gran sentimiento de satisfacción… a menos que claro quién te llevara de vacaciones fuese nada más y nada menos que River Johansen el ahora rey padre de las Butterfly quien te llevara de excursión ¡cuando apenas te acaban de dar de alta tras una pelea infernal a la cual apenas sobreviviste! – _y sobretodo porque cierta princesa junto a su amiga la joven reina no pudieron utilizar el sentido común de que un hombre herido por más rápido que se recupere por tener magia, acaba machacado después de aguantar 2 días el peso de ¡dos mujeres que no son exactamente ligeras o cuidadosas al dormir! –_ se recordó Marco mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo de su amigo y rey, el cual le estaba contando viejas historias sobre esa parte del bosque de la muerte segura, en la cual grandes reyes y caballeros del reino cazaban la primera presa como símbolo de protección para su hogar y sustento de su familia.

El chico puso atención a esa información – significa entonces que es un ritual de prosperidad para el hogar – inquirió con curiosidad caminando con dificultad por el sendero que según el rey llevaba hacia una cascada pequeña donde se hacia el ritual de limpieza de las armas para la caza, a unos pocos kilómetros de la capital del reino Johansen. 

River vestido con solo su taparrabo y una piel de oso respondió animado – más que eso mi joven amigo, algunos guerreros incluso encuentran a una bestia mítica que les informa después de un combate, con quién debería emparejarse para procrear hijos más fuertes –le guiña un ojo al confundido chico - lo cual es el deber de los Johansen para con el reino y esa magia ha funcionado por varias eras – aclaro volviendo su vista al frente con paso firme.

Marco lanzo un suspiro tratando de mantener el paso mientras por alguna razón este viaje que estaba llevando a cabo no le parecía muy buena idea más allá de su propio dolor o cansancio debido a que a comparación de lo dicho por Mina, al romper el limite propio de su cuerpo este en lugar de "descansar" nuevamente comenzó a regenerarse gracias a su poder mágico que aumento nuevamente al punto que por accidente el día anterior activo por accidente su aura mágica con forma de fénix sin usar deepdown.

Y cuando por fin pudo salir de ese estado tras casi desmayarse durante unos minutos, quedo tan cansado que no pudo moverse y River aprovecho para "invitarlo" (secuestrarlo) a su actual viaje.

Para su suerte y muy a su pesar tras un viaje muy incómodo recostado como un costal de papas en la espalda de un guerricornio, al llegar al castillo Johansen en la noche fue atendido por las curanderas del castillo cuyas habilidades para curar las heridas de guerra eran legendarias aun entre los curanderos mágicos antes de la liberación de la magia en el universo.

Otro recordatorio –pensó él- de que a los 14 años aún era un adolescente común y corriente antes de que cierto cuerpo celeste del universo cambiara eso lentamente.

En su mente apareció de nuevo cierta reina con la cual el relaciona cierta melodía bajo una luz carmesí…..repentinamente ya cerca de la cascada, tras media hora de caminata algo hizo que se replanteara de momento por qué repentinamente River lo había secuestrado de la nada.

Con esa duda en su cabeza decidió preguntar – suponiendo que todo eso sea cierto ¿para qué debería yo estar aquí? -River se detuvo de golpe y Marco sonrió insistiendo hablando – no es que me fuera a casar muy pronto o tenga una novia de "más de una noche o algunos pocos meses", por lo cual supongo que… esto es una especie de trampa y pronto estaré rodeado – River suena un cuerno de guerra y al menos 30 guerreros "pesados" de los Johansen a su alrededor – de una turba de Johansens dispuestos a obligarme a hacer algo extraño – termino el joven quitándose la capa de lana que traía puesta dejando al descubierto su vestimenta: un pantalón de mezclilla reformado con cuero, una camisa color plata con el símbolo del reino y su típica chamarra roja; por precaución libero su espada y su primer nivel de su aura mágica.

River frente a él por fin hablo jugando con sus dedos mostrándose nervioso – Marco mi chico debo ser sincero, como debes saber yo y Moon no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes a pesar de que los mewmanos vivimos bastantes años, aun así debes saber que con el estado actual de la amenaza del reino y con Star como hija única, ella deberá buscar pronto tener al menos un heredero ahora que es reina – pone un semblante serio – por lo cual espero que aceptes…..- no aceptare, olvídalo River- le interrumpió el chico permitiéndole a su magia fluir a pesar de la molestia que le causaba.

Los guerreros Johansen soltaron una risita por lo bajo a sabiendas que era una mala idea enfrentarse al guerrero frente a ellos tanto así que uno de ellos, un general ya entrado en años gruño al hablar – rey River creo que lo mejor será dejar este intento inútil de juntar en sagrada unión con la reina Star a este joven – algunos de los más jóvenes renegaron de tales palabras a comparación de algunos que simplemente miraban la espada de Marco y su poder mágico.

River sacudió su cabeza guardando su cuerno y sacando un martillo de guerra – Marco volveré a insistir no como tu rey sino como un amigo, por el bien de mi hija y de nuestros reinos, tu decides si jugamos a la peleíta o le llevas una buena caza para anunciar su matrimonio – farfullo el viejo rey jugando con su martillo mientras gritaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

El joven gruño preparando su espada cuando de entre los arboles encima de la cascada una enorme bestia de una especie de reno con cabeza de león y unas enormes astas color rojas que complementaban una enorme cola de escorpión, desciende detrás de River, mientras varios aullidos se escuchaban alrededor de ellos.

Con el ceño fruncido Marco pregunto – River… ¿ese alce enorme es parte del ritual? O es solo un juego típico del reino huir de una criatura enorme, mientras cazas otros animales.

El rey abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se volteaba lentamente hacia la enorme creatura cuyo aliento era visible en el roció matutino – Marco nosotros no sabemos sobre esta criatura – comenzó a reírse dándose la vuelta lentamente antes de ordenar con un gesto de absoluto pánico – ¡huyan por sus vidas con un demonio! – farfullo huyendo por primera vez desde que Marco lo conocía mientras la criatura solto un rugido moviendo su cola puntiaguda en el aire dispuesta a atacar.

 **Castillo Butterfly, oficina de la reina, 10 AM Star PV.**

Las mañanas en la oficina de la reina significaba una sola cosa: ¡papeleo!

Y el papeleo solo significaba algo: ¡aburrimiento!

Y en ese instante a Moon Butterfly se le ocurrió darle un zape a su hija para despertarla, provocando que casi tirara el papeleo de su mesa – ¡mama! ¿Porque me despiertas de esta manera? – dijo molesta casi cayéndose de su silla, ganándose una mala mirada de su madre.

Aun leyendo documentos, la reina madre le reprendió - ¿Por qué estas desvelada si ayer te fuiste a dormir en un buen tiempo para dormir las 8 horas excelentes para descansar, como dice Marco?- le cuestiono su madre provocando que su vientre le diese vuelta y ella tratase de desviar su mirada.

Pero tras unos minutos de pensarlo mejor decidió confesar la verdad – ayer no pude dormir porque… he estado pensando en cómo pedirle perdón a Marco… pero a pesar de pensar en distintos escenarios por alguna razón mi mente solo llega a fracasos –suspira – lo cual sé que es raro, pero después de estar tanto tiempo sola…. me he dado cuenta que yo soy la única culpable de todo esto…yo – su madre la abraza recostándola en su pecho.

Por un momento hubo silencio pero tras escuchar un suspiro por parte de su madre antes de que volviese a hablar – Star…te are varias preguntas y deseo que me respondas con sinceridad – los ojos de la joven reina se abrieron como platos mientras su madre continuaba mirándole fijamente por lo cual simplemente afirmo con la cabeza – muy bien número uno ¿en verdad estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste con Marco? – una lágrima salió solitaria mientras afirmaba.

Moon le limpio la siguiente lagrima que cayó de su mejilla - ¿Qué harías si Marco se apareciera en tu habitación en la noche, guardarías el secreto o incluso romperías el tratado contra él? – Star se separó un poco de ella - ¿para hablar conmigo o para algo más? – cuestiono a su madre pretendiendo o intentando pretender no entender lo que su madre le pregunto.

Nuevamente hubo un pequeño silencio que termino cuando Moon entrecerró los ojos – contesta junto a la próxima pregunta si es que no entiendes ¿si Marco en los próximos días te pidiera ser tu amigo con derechos o incluso que fueras la madre de sus hijos o al menos de uno? – por alguna extraña razón el cerebro de Star se sentía como una fábrica llena de hámsteres intentando comprender más allá de lo evidente o de lo común…..

Por un momento la joven reina se quedó mirando a su mama con los ojos demasiado abiertos en un extraño sopor o confusión ante esas preguntas, hasta que una cierta idea llego a su cabeza – mama por mera casualidad –trago con fuerza - ¿el viaje de papa tiene algo que ver con esto? – pregunto tratando de no caer en un extraño deseo de irse inmediatamente a buscar a su viejo amigo.

Moon giro los ojos – dado que no respondiste directamente mejor te dejare que lo descubras por ti misma…si es que algo ocurre…..y espero que no metas la pata de nuevo mi pequeña y ahora por favor ponte a trabajar, de todos modos… eso no ara que nada avance excepto el reino que debes cuidar – dijo ella volviendo al trabajo.

Star sin embargo no estaba contenta – mama ¿a qué viene todo esto?, ya deberías darte cuenta que Marco no me quiere mucho que digamos y la realidad es que dudo que de la noche a la mañana vaya a cambiar de opinión respecto a mí –cerro los ojos sintiendo que más lagrimas salían – el me odia con todo su corazón…y yo debo entenderlo porque….porque….porque… ¡yo tuve la culpa! – dijo aceptando aquel dolor que le venía persiguiendo durante un tiempo y que en ese momento como si fuera fuego en su alma.

Moon dejo de nuevo de trabajar, pero por un momento en vez de consolarla decidió simplemente lanzar una pregunta de las tantas que su madre Comet le pidió que se hiciera cuando no supiera que hacer respecto a un chico en ciertas situaciones - ¿y si estas tan segura que te odia, porque crees que Marco continua a tu lado a pesar de todo lo que le has hecho? – Star dejo de llorar y por un momento su cabeza le dio una respuesta simple – porque el…..probablemente, digo poco, muy poco, tal vez imposiblemente él….todavía me quiere….como amigos dudo que algo más de eso – musito nuevamente sintiendo su estómago daba una vuelta en su vientre mientras un extraño ardor en el mismo que comenzó a sentir desde que se enteró que Marco tuvo sexo con sus amigas en común.

Y lo peor de todo es que posiblemente, posiblemente, muy poco probablemente…..ese "ardor" era que se sentía celosa….- _porque Marco es mi amigo y alguna vez fue mi amante, solo eso, solo eso, nada raro Star Butterfly…¡no te hagas ideas!_ , solo te molestaste por lo de Hekapoo y que Marco casi se casa con Higgs pero solo eso– se dijo de nuevo como lo había hecho con anterioridad desde que ella descubrió la realidad.

La risita de su madre le devolvió a la realidad - bueno entonces sospecho que no tienes nada de qué preocuparse, así que ¡límpiate las lágrimas de cocodrilo y a trabajar! – ordeno su madre haciéndola levitar hasta su asiento.

La joven reina a pesar de que volvió a trabajar, pero en su mente ahora después de sacar un poco de su pesar la tercera pregunta volvió a su mente con fuerza al darse cuenta que sin lugar a dudas, la única respuesta que Marco iba a recibir si entrase a su cuarto mientras ella solo tuviese puesto un camisón en una noche después de mucho trabajo y Marco con solo un short con el único deseo de tomarla como su amiga con derecho a compartir su cama con ella….. Indudablemente la respuesta seria…

 **Al mismo tiempo en el bosque del reino Johansen, Marco Pv.**

Los sonidos de la bestia caminando alrededor de un pequeño fortín de troncos que Marco había conseguido "construir" después de huir por casi dos horas de una extraña criatura que ciegamente se lanzaba cada tanto tiempo de manera poco efectiva hacia ellos, por lo cual la cola de escorpión era el único peligro al cual debían enfrentarse y que sin embargo lastimo por lo menos a 5 de los caballeros Johansen.

Pero tras un cuidadoso estudio de las habilidades de la criatura consiguió que de los 25 caballeros restantes consiguió que solo 5 se quedaran incluyendo al viejo caballero que se negó a irse sin el joven o el rey Butterfly cuyo honor de ser un Johansen de la rama familiar principal era también en ese sentido una obligación el protegerlo incluso con la vida de ser necesario.

Pero para Marco eso en parte era un problema al tener que mantener a su lado caballeros que no estaban acostumbrados a trabajar bajo sus órdenes o ritmo propio, por lo cual tener a cuatro caballeros jóvenes y uno si bien no muy viejo tampoco un hombre acostumbrado a seguir ordenes en el campo de batalla.

Mientras que River junto al viejo caballero de nombre Faust golpeaban la cola del escorpión rompiéndola a pesar de que se regeneraba cada 20 minutos tras ser dañada (y ya llevaban al menos una hora haciéndolo), Marco trataba de formular un plan rápido que no comprometiera su estado físico más de lo debido.

y vaya que en realidad estaba bastante adolorido debido a que simplemente huir y evadir a la criatura le habían dejado cansado e incluso algunas heridas superficiales se habían abierto de nuevo, por lo cual temía que en verdad fuese más lastimado de lo que ya se encontraba.

Marco miro a sus compañeros decidiendo que era mejor poner manos a la obra – escuchen debemos derrotar a esa criatura lo más pronto posible, dado que no podré aguantar mucho tiempo con mi aura mágica de fénix, hasta que mi cuerpo no soporte usar mi magia y me desmaye…muy probablemente….. – comento atrayendo la atención de los caballeros y el rey.

Por su parte River farfullo mientras tomaba agua de una cantinflora aun vigilante de la criatura que los asechaba – Marco muchacho todo esto se hubiese evitado si hubieses aceptado ser el compañero de pijamadas de adultos con mi hija y llevarle una presa para bendecirlos, esta bestia es un castigo del bosque – dijo levantando el dedo y entrecerrando los ojos.

Marco se dio una facepalm ante esas palabras – River no es momento de discutir cosas sin importancia, pero como sea – saca su esfera roja y procede a abrir su armería dimensional dentro de la misma como si fuera un holograma lo cual sorprendió a todos – gracias que somos tantos podremos utilizar este armamento especial que he producido para creaturas mágicas –aparece 6 lanzas de color rojo con punta en forma de cristal del mismo color, dándoles uno a cada Johansen – con estas lanzas podrán herir a la criatura pero es necesario que me permitan herirlo lo suficiente.

River trato de hablar de nuevo, pero Faust le detuvo – faltan pocos minutos para que se regenere la cola de la bestia ¿exactamente a que debemos esperar para disparar las lanzas? – pregunto el viejo caballero analizando el gatillo al igual que los jóvenes que ya estaban probando el equilibrio y peso del mismo.

El golpe de la cola de la bestia genera un subidón de adrenalina en todos los presentes, cuya reacción fue correr hacia la bestia guiados por el joven general cuyas órdenes fueron rápidas y sin titubeo mientras invocaba su martillo – primero destruiré su cola y mientras tanto ustedes deben atacar las costillas y las astas, si eso no le detiene entonces retírense y yo me encargare…por supuesto estén preparados para devolverme al castillo para que me salven de morir – al acabar de dar ordenes escucho a su derecha la risa de Faust que comenzó a aullar como si de un lobo se tratase siendo seguido por el resto de los jóvenes caballeros.

River aulló al último preparando la lanza mientras decía entre aullidos – ese es el espíritu de los aullidos Johansen muchacho ya eres uno de los nuestros finaliza el aullido de caza – Marco aulló simplemente por seguir la corriente en una situación que de por sí ya era rara.

La criatura primero rugió y después aulló antes de lanzarse hacia los guerreros frente suyo.

En pocos minutos la criatura ya tenía listas las astas para atacar al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su cola al azar a su alrededor dejando sendos agujeros, por suerte los caballeros pronto se alejaron lo suficiente para preparar las lanzas.

River y Faust se quedaron a su lado ambos alistando las lanzas para atacar en cuanto Marco destruyera la cola de la bestia, la cual ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos esta vez con la cola en alto.

Por un momento la sensación de adrenalina desapareció en el chico, que recordó a su familia: su padre disfrutando de un merecido descanso que gastaba en sembrar maíz con los monstruos, humanos y mewmanos que aceptaron irse a la tierra a sembrar alimentos para el reino como bienes comerciales; a su madre junto a su hermano llevando las cuentas de la casa y la mansión cerca del lago que él nunca ha usado… para poder proteger el reino como lo había prometido y a su reina.

La velocidad de la cola del animal le sorprendió puesto que fue más rápido que ocasiones anteriores…..pero no para el – martillo de Thor: golpe contundente ligero – grito mientras su cuerpo protestaba por el uso de su magia.

En segundos tanto el martillo como la cola chocaron provocando una pequeña explosión de magia que despedazo la cola e incluso provoco que la criatura empezara a sangrar, oportunidad que no tardo en capitalizar el joven general – ahora caballeros, River y Faust esperen a que pueda darle un golpe bien dado a la criatura antes de lanzar las suyas…. ¡y tengan cuidado con la sangre puede ser venenosa! – les ordeno retirándose un poco antes de invocar un escudo burbuja en donde antes estaba la cola de la criatura.

La criatura tras revolverse un poco abrió la boca durante unos minutos antes de liberar una gran cantidad de magia para después liberar una gran bola de fuego hacia su cola lo cual tal y como previno Marco, exploto su escudo liberando una llamarada de fuego que por muy poco casi achicharra a algunos de los caballero que por suerte consiguieron lanzar sus lanzas que explotaron tras atascarse en la carne de la criatura que nuevamente comenzó a lanzar fuego en vez de sangre.

Marco utilizando nuevamente su magia pero de elemento de tierra, para proteger a sus compañeros de ser calcinados por el fuego, Marco sintió como una de sus heridas profundas estaba abriéndose poco a poco mientras la criatura tras retorcerse de dolor se lanza hacia el joven general – _con un demonio, no puedo tardar más tiempo o mi cuerpo no lo soportara_ –pensó mientras gritaba nuevas órdenes - ¡River y Faust disparen a los cuernos y huyan junto a los otros! – escucha gritos de quejas mientras el resto se agrupan a su alrededor.

Marco sin dudarlo y tras liberar su aura mágica, toma las lanzas del viejo rey y del caballero – Marco muchacho ¡no puedes morir aún quiero nietos! –farfullo, siendo ignorando por el chico que estaba sintiendo un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero trato de concentrarse para terminar pronto con la bestia.

El chico guardo su martillo para poder tomar una lanza en cada mano preparándose para su ataque, pero para su sorpresa la criatura se detuvo en seco para después lanzar su cola hacia enfrente liberando la llamarada directamente hacia Marco que apenas pudo evadir las llamaradas y disparar las lanzas de las cuales solo una dio en el blanco destruyendo el hasta izquierda tirándole momentáneamente en un costado.

Sintiendo como la sangre en su muslo se iba acumulando lentamente, Marco dio un salto para después equiparse sus guanteletes preparándose para darle un golpe final al engendro que apenas podía moverse…o eso pensaba puesto que la bestia levantó su cabeza, lanzando otro aullido mezclado con fuego, lo cual aprovecha el joven para cerrar su herida unos instantes antes de utilizar su deep down y lanzar un golpe de magia negra que atravesó el cráneo de la criatura.

A su espalda los Johansen le vitorearon y River por supuesto grito – muy bien hecho muchacho, haz pasado el ritual de los Johansen para conseguir obtener la bendición para el matrimonio del padre y la bendición para el hogar – Marco le dio la espalda a la agonizante criatura sintiendo una gran molestia no solo física sino mental debido a que por fin supo tras casi morir (por no estar 100% curado) que sus "mini vacaciones" eran una trampa típica del ¡rey River! – River con un demonio ¡otra vez has hecho de las tuyas! Casi morimos por un chiste tuyo – farfullo desapareciendo su aura mágica mientras trataba de vendar su herida reabierta.

Pero antes de que algo más ocurriera, la criatura moribunda le disparo un último aullido en forma de un rayo de plasma carmesí que atravesó el pecho del joven tirándole al suelo mientras su visión se llenaba de la imagen de un par de gemelas adolescentes junto a un niño pequeño: una joven rubia de ojos cafés con lindas marcas en la mejilla en forma de estrella azul; otra con el cabello castaño y ojos azules con Lunas negras similares a las suya, ambas con la piel pálida mientras que el niño cuya piel morena, cabello blanco, ojos lilas y unas lindas marcas en forma de estrellas grises….después de ver unos minutos a esos jóvenes sus voces le llegaron repentinamente: hey papa vamos a jugar….después de eso el mundo se volvió blanco y se desmayó.

 **Castillo Butterfly, cuarto de Star, 9 PM mismo día, Star PV.**

Los pesados pasos de la joven reina resonaba en los pasillos del castillo mientras los caballeros le saludaban, los sirvientes varones le saludaban y las sirvientas le ofrecían cosas para antes de dormir a lo cual ella respondía con cansancio – no gracias, el día de hoy solo quiero bañarme y dormir….no necesito sus servicios el día de hoy, gracias – decía una y otra vez durante el recorrido a su habitación.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven reina cuando por fin llego al pasillo donde estaba su cuarto pero su cercana tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un momento.

¿La razón? Un chico guapo de metro ochenta, moreno y con una figura hermosa a los ojos de la joven reina cuyo atractivo no era opacado por las ropas sucias que traía puestas, recostado sobre la pared junto a la puerta de su cuarto.

Por un momento el corazón de Star se aceleró de golpe en su cuerpo de metro setenta, que por alguna razón también al mismo tiempo le dio por ponerse – _más caliente de lo normal…. ¡y está muy fresco como para que…este sudando!_ – pensó ella al darse cuenta de que las palabras de su madre volvían con fuerza ante esa imagen tan… salvaje de su ex–mejor amigo, la cual le recordó sin mucho problema a aquellas tardes que pasaron juntos a los 16 años cuando termino con Tom por segunda vez….. Esos momentos donde simplemente podían pensar en ellos, entregándose el uno al otro sin pensarlo dos veces, sin voltear atrás simplemente ellos dos y el sol que los saludaba en la mañana.

Con eso pensamientos lentamente atacándola, los ojos de ambos eran como un puente que les conectaba lentamente después de años de olvido y por primera vez incluso por primera vez en años ella se podía reflejar en los mismos como si de un espejo se tratase.

En su cabeza ella se repetía mientras se acercaba al chico una y otra vez – _no te hagas ideas, no te hagas ideas, no te hagas ideas, es solo una casualidad, una casualidad, solo eso_ – se repetía tratando que su cuerpo dejara de…. ¡excitarse sin sentido o motivo alguno!

Cuando volvió a su mente fue cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros del chico y en ese instante el olor del chico le golpeo al igual que sus palabras – hola Majestad ¿tiene tiempo para hablar? – pregunto sin acercarse más de lo que ella ya estaba.

El nerviosismo creció en el interior de la joven debido a que no sabía que responder y sin embargo su mano se extendió tomándole la mano lastimada del chico frente a ella atrayéndolo hacia el cuarto diciéndole sin pensar mucho – claro pero si no te molesta, primero debería darte un baño…y limpiar tus heridas – le dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación invitándole con la mirada mientras sin querer se relamió los labios.

Marco lanzo un suspiro largo respondiéndole – regla numero 1: los amigos con derechos nunca se muestran en público y dado que aun tengo un decreto donde me pueden azotar debido a ti, nadie debe enterarse…..sobretodo Lilacia y Hekapoo– dijo revisando a ambos lados del pasillo y metiendo a ambos en la habitación en un solo movimiento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El aire abandono el pecho de la princesa al sentirse aprisionada entre la puerta cerrado y el cuerpo del joven que hace menos de dos semanas la había rechazado pero para la sorpresa incluso de ella misma le respondió sin dudarlo –de acuerdo ¿Qué más? – en voz baja acariciando el pecho debajo de la camisa de Marco, la cual comenzó a quitar poco a poco.

El continuo respirando entrecortado – ninguno puede tener otra relación. Besarse o tener relaciones mientras tengamos nuestro acuerdo o esto acabara…..y sabes que soy muy respetuoso de las leyes…excepto cuando tu padre casi me mata para que concibas un nieto – dijo el joven general con ironía rodando los ojos haciendo reír a Star que se sentía extramente muy de acuerdo con la situación –supongo que mama lo va a castigar por ello – le respondió antes de proponer algo por su propia cuenta – tercera regla general Marco es que deberás esperar hasta junio o julio según el calendario de la tierra para intentar dejarme en cinta y así nuestros bebes no nacerán en tiempo de duro invierno - el rostro de Marco mostro duda durante unos momentos antes de aceptar.

En ese punto las manos de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos sin restricción alguna mientras ambos no se atrevían a besarse o desnudarse, más allá de su estado actual en el cual el vestido azul de Star estaba abierto de su espalda y Marco solo tenía unos pantalones un poco rotos, por ello Star le empujo lentamente hacia el baño –cuarta regla nada de besos en la boca largos, solo franceses y mientras estemos en acción – indico Marco tomándola en los brazos sorprendiéndola, prosiguiendo a cargarla hacia el baño de la reina.

Ella hizo un puchero pero inmediatamente trato de capitalizar esa restricción para imponer otra propia – entonces Marco Diaz tendrás que utilizar mi vientre como debe ser naturalmente sin "globitos", yo utilizare una pócima para evitar quedar en cinta hasta los meses que acordamos y también – suelta una risita de excitación besando el cuello donde no estaba sucio – tendrás que dormir conmigo todos los días aun cuando no hagamos el "woope" ya sea en mi cama o la tuya –le dijo lanzando un hechizo para bloquear su puerta mágicamente y otro de silenciador.

Marco soltó un resoplido –eso me suena a que también quieres que hablemos o te acaricie antes de dormir o antes de que me vaya – la deposito en el piso del baño frente a él, pero con la espalda de la chica a su disposición para devorarle el cuello poco a poco – si de hecho esa no es una regla es la orden número uno general Diaz – respondió entre suspiros sin sonar autoritaria pero con una voz lo suficientemente firme para demostrar su deseo.

Marco le dio una pequeña mordida en su cuello donde sabia que su cabello taparía el chupetón – regla 5 nada actitud de reina mandona o tendré que darle un "rudo castigo" – musito quitándole lentamente el vestido a la ya muy excitada reina cuya respuesta sería la última frase que cada uno cruzaría antes de bañarse y de perderse el uno en el otro en la cama de la reina – a mí me encanta la rudeza, sir Diaz mas si me hacen decir los 7 reinos de juego de tronos al derecho y al revés hasta terminar en Esos – dijo entre suspiros ante lo cual Marco le susurró al oído – buena idea podemos restaurar los jueves de amistad para convertirlos en el día de palomitas, ver algo en la laptop y revolcones hasta desmayarnos – puntualizo el chico tomándola de las caderas para después continuar hacia su primera noche juntos después de tantos años.

 **Cuarto de Moon y River, mismo tiempo, PV general.**

Siempre hay un secreto dentro de una monarquía que nunca es revelado excepto si algún amante interno o externo lo revela es la situación en que se comparte todas las noches en la intimidad de la cama o del cuarto en sí.

Por supuesto que en el caso de Moon el único posible secreto que se podría traspirar a falta de amantes de ambos era que cuando la reina madre se enojaba con él, ella lo mandaba a dormir en una vieja piel aromatizada con flores que databa de las primeras cazas de River.

Y el otro era un tubo para bailar, en el cual Moon Butterfly quemaba la grasa que su marido no le ayudaba puesto que a comparación de otra princesas o su propia hija, ella había conocido los placeres de la carne únicamente con River a los pocos meses de la primera derrota de Toffe y eso no había cambiado a pesar de los años.

Tras dar unas pocas vueltas más y River terminase de preparar unas bebidas y un gran venado, Moon por fin se dio la oportunidad de preguntarle a su marido sobre lo ocurrido con Marco horas atrás, lo cual tras escucharlo al menos dos veces decidió preguntar – y bien entonces ¿simplemente fue atravesado por ese plasma extraño y después de reposar decidió volver y hablar con Star? – le cuestionó a su distraído marido cuya atención solo estaba en la cena que estaba preparando.

Aun con su atención en la cena le respondió con mucho orgullo – por supuesto Moonpie, gracias a mi gran persuasión el chico decidió ir directamente con Star después de despertar hace 6 horas –suelta una risa larga y prosigue – como te darás cuenta soy un gran patriarca y en en unos meses Star estará encinta con unos hermosos bebes – levanto un puño con orgullo mientras probaba la comida.

Moon soltó un suspiro satisfecha y termino su rutina tomando una toalla cerca de la cama – entonces crees que ella este de acuerdo ¿o todo será un desastre? – pregunto acercándose a su esposo mientras se quitaba las prendas sudadas quedando en ropa interior.

River olfateo profundamente cuando su esposa se le acercó para probar la comida, sintiéndose muy halagado cuando ella dio su visto bueno por lo cual respondio con tranquilidad – ya te lo he dicho con anterioridad: ya no va a rechazar algo gratis….y puedo asegurar que menos si viene de Marco – aseguro también comenzando a comer pero asegurándose de tener a su compañera en sus rodillas para que sintiera la prueba de que ella tenía toda su atención.

Moon le dedico una sonrisa y después le susurro – entonces creo que debemos celebrar el spoble nuevo futuro de la dinastía Butterfly a nuestra manera, ¿no lo crees? – los ojos de River se abrieron junto a su boca, las cuales se cerraron un poco cuando ella aclaro –pero primero nos bañamos que apestas a lodo y sudor señor Johansen – ordeno mientras su marido tardo unos minutos en tomarla en brazos hacia su baño privado para homologar (o lo más cercano) la noche que estaba disfrutando su hija en otro lugar del castillo.

Mientras tanto lejos del pequeño edén que se estaba formando en el reino, en otro lugar el agua comenzaba a congelarse y a hervir al mismo tiempo….

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno gente hasta aquí termina el 2do capítulo de Starco Sexfriends y espero les haya gustado a pesar de que como se darán cuenta tuve que reducir bastante lo ocurrido en el bosque pero no se preocupen que en futuros capítulos ese hecho y LAS REGLAS de los AMIGOS CON DERECHOS van a volver como una broma o un dolor de cabeza según lo quieran ver según se desarrolla la trama.**

 **Por otra parte se preguntaran ¿Dónde está el smut y también el enigmático Toffe, cuya razón de ayudar a las Butterfly no lo he deja claro?; bueno en cuanto al smut os advierto que empezando con el siguiente capítulo cuyo título es "cuando Star aprende como contar en serie desde 1000-7" o (primeros derechos P. 1), lo cual es una referencia al manga Tokio Ghoul ¿Cómo se va a usar?... bueno tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo.**

 **En cuanto a Toffe, pues digamos que la frase del final del capítulo tiene que ver en donde está pero ¿Por qué es aliado de Marco y porque esta donde esta? Serán revelados después con el avance de la trama según sea necesario….. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. primeros derechos

**Respuesta rápida a reviews (ya los debía):**

 **MWarrior: hasta ahora no me había fijado que lo omití a pesar de que ya he dado algunas pistas...pero no te preocupes en este capítulo y los siguientes se explicara ese tema de forma directa y satisfactoria.**

 **Dimortum: you have a lot of chapters to read and here another one, and soon other.**

 **Starco Sexfriends, capítulo 3, "Cuando Star aprende como contar en serie desde 1000-7" (primeros derechos)**

 **Quest Buy, sábado 27 de abril, Star PV alrededor de las 3 PM**

El legendario sitio de compras dimensional llamado "Quest Buy" era un lugar repleto del más grande catálogo de productos y otros diversos productos, pero al menos en esa ocasión en el caso de Star lo que ella buscaba era algo bastante común y corriente que incluso Lilacia PonyHead se le hacía extraño que estuviera comprando.

El producto…..ropa interior y lencería, nada interesante o extraño para algunas personas dado que la joven reina siempre tuvo un buen gusto en ese sentido, excepto tal vez que para Lilacia su mejor amiga no había comprado lencería desde hacía casi un año cuando tuvo a su ultimo amante, antes de perder toda oportunidad de salir con chicos al ser vetada en las páginas de citas y ser bombardeada por propuestas de matrimonio.

Razón que por supuesto no era suficiente tampoco para que Lilacia le preguntara porque compraba ahora ropa sexy y que la olisqueara cada tanto tiempo, lo cual ya le parecía muy molesto por lo cual después de que lo hiciera por enésima vez mientras la joven reina trataba de escoger un babydoll rojo carmesí le pregunto por fin – Pony Head podrías decirme ¿Por qué me olfateas tanto? – cuestiono Star mirando a su enorme mejor amiga cuyos ojos en forma de estrella se abrieron de golpe.

Lilacia entrecerró los ojos mirándola inquisitoriamente – no hay una razón concreta B-fly excepto que estas remodelando tu guardarropa intimo con prendas muy sexys y esa basura –indico ella parpadeando y dirigiéndole una mirada sospechosa – por lo cual he estado tratando de reconocer algún olor extraño o de algún hombre, pero solo huelo a la basura terrestre y tu perfume por lo cual dudo bastante que un hombre sea la razón – volvió a olerla removiendo su cabello y casi sorbiendo la prenda en las manos de la reina.

Star dio un suspiro pesado mientras tiraba la prenda a su carrito levantando las cejas antes de responder - ¿en serio crees que Marco es un cero a la izquierda en mí vida como para que no te preocupes de que huela fuertemente a él? – Pregunto a sabiendas que podría meter la pata al hacer esa pregunta….después de todo – _estoy rompiendo una de nuestras reglas de nuestra nueva relación_ – se dijo así misma sintiendo como por alguna extraña razón o no tanto, el ligero retorcijón de excitación en su vientre ante el posible peligro de ser descubierta.

Pero al escuchar la risa de Lilacia pronto el retorcijón se convirtió en una satisfacción distinto al momento de la cabeza flotante comento a reírse bastante fuerte - ¿perdiste la cabeza B-fly?, dudo bastante que después de tantos años la basura terrestre te deje su olor después de una buena noche de pasión o permitir que se den un buen revolcón – dio unas cuantas vueltas en el suelo antes de continuar tras levitar de nuevo llorando arcoíris y aun riendo cada tanto – que buen chiste B-fly sospecho que ni tu misma te lo crees, espero que ya tengas un buen chico en la mira porque la falta de sexo te está secando las neuronas y tu mente está comenzando a sufrir efectos secundarios – la yegua continuo riendo atrayendo las miradas hacia ambas.

Una sonrisa que trato de ocultar se formó en sus labios al voltearse a continuar su compra de ropa interior, rosando ligeramente los muslos para combatir su creciente excitación que solo no fue notado por la Pony (más allá del olor que comenzó a despedir) gracias a su vestido azul que llevaba puesto.

Entre las prendas desperdigadas en los escaparates, sus ojos se posaron sobre un traje de baño rojo de una sola pieza con un fénix negro estampado en el vientre y por un instante los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente mientras planeaba un fin de semana en el mar – _o unas vacaciones de acampada con Marco sin nadie que nos moleste en el verano para que podamos procrear a nuestro hijo sin problemas_ – fantaseo ella, recordando el día de ayer.

Después de todo, la primera noche fue….más que satisfactoria y el amanecer…demasiado satisfactorio en todo sentido.

 **Indicia flash back, 6 AM, Star PV.**

Una luz en su cuarto fue lo primero que hizo que Star intentara abrir los ojos tras un excelente descanso, esto debido a que su cuerpo estaba acurrucada, en otro cuyo calor le acariciaba y cuya respiración le hacía sentir una gran relajación incomparable a la que sentía con otros amantes previos.

La joven reina tras enfocar un poco su vista se dio cuenta que Marco estaba viendo unos memes que le mandaron sus padres mientras que la mano desocupada acariciaba la espalda de Star provocándole pequeños escalofríos – buenas madrugadas chico salvaje, ¿Por qué estás tan temprano despierto? – pregunto curiosa la reina dándole un beso en el cachete antes de acomodarse mejor en su pecho.

Marco dejo su celular a un lado estirándose para después acariciar el ahora suelto cabello de su ex –mejor amiga – a esta hora me suelo levantar el ejército y la guardia se suelen reunir a las 8:30 para cuando tu empiezas tus actividades, estés siempre segura y sin ningún problema gracias a los reportes nocturnos – explico Marco estirándose un poco más para que ella tuviese espacio para acomodarse.

Las mejillas de Star se iluminaron un poco agradeciéndole esa acción, pero pronto una pregunta apareció en su mente - ¿espera que haces entonces tan temprano levantado? – le cuestiono recibiendo una respuesta con risa de parte de el – porque suelo entrenar o ver mi Facebook antes de eso – contesto bajando su mano hasta los glúteos de ella y acariciándolos.

Se quedaron así unos minutos antes de que ella comenzara a jugar con el miembro del chico y nuevamente a pesar de que sentía ganas de dormir o de tener sexo, prefirió seguir platicando para "volver a conocer a su ex mejor amigo" – por cierto Marco deja informarte que mi ropa interior solo consiste de shorts para dormir y alguna que otra pijama o camisón…. ¿te gustaría que comprara algo más sexy? – inquirió excitándose un poco ante la posible respuesta.

Entre la oscuridad la voz de Marco llego a ella - ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu ropa interior…..sexy? – le pregunto a su vez jugando con su núcleo húmedo provocando escalofríos en ella.

Trato de responder mientras el aumentaba el ritmo de su juego – las rompieron, tengo ese fetiche y también que me fuercen un poco o que jueguen duro – contesto ella moviendo su pelvis al ritmo de los dedos de Marco.

El silencio se instauro entre ambos y tras unos minutos Marco replico mientras la acomodaba encima de él deteniendo su juego, para la sorpresa de la joven reina – compra lo que te haga sentir más cómoda y sensual, a mí me gustara de igual manera –se detuvo unos instantes como pensando antes de continuar – pero deberías pensar en comprarte ropa para el invierno y algún babydoll para cuando tengamos descanso ya sabes…. Así será más sencillo entrar en ti antes de irme a bañar por la mañanas – explico para acto seguido entrar a su núcleo húmedo y ardiente.

Entre las embestidas del chico – _ahora está siendo más rudo creo que esto de hacer hijos me encantara….._ \- pensó ella antes de afirmarle entre gemidos que así lo haría y comenzar a seguir su ritmo para satisfacción de ambos por lo cual no escucho la advertencia de Marco – solo ten cuidado si te encuentras con Janna o llevas a Lilacia…..son demasiado chismosas – pero en ese punto los gemidos de la reina callaron su voz.

 **De vuelta al presente….**

Star estaba perdida en ese recuerdo sosteniendo aun el traje de baño y no escuchaba a su mejor amiga hablarle – B-fly, tierra o Mewni a B-fly, B-fly X10… B-FLYYYYYYYYYYY – grito la enorme cabeza de Pony devolviéndola a la realidad y haciéndola darse cuenta que estaba babeando ligeramente.

Moviendo la cabeza a los lados volviendo a la realidad – disculpa estaba recordando un muy buen recuerdo –explico ella incluyendo el lindo traje de baño en su compra – ahora creo que lo mejor es seguir nuestra compra y después tomarnos una malteada o un buen jugo de naranja – sugirió Star volviendo a caminar entre los escaparates.

PonyHead soltó un bufido alto – en verdad necesitas un buen revolcón o tu cerebro se descompondrá o te dará un corto circuito como cuando te convertías en mariposa y viajabas por las dimensiones – replico la princesa PonyHead siguiendo a su mejor amiga – deberíamos ir nuevamente a Decente solas para ver sí ahora si encontramos una buena cita – dijo con excitación pero pronto se dio con pared con la rápida contestación de la joven reina.

Por unos segundos Star pensó en esa posibilidad, pero pronto recordó que una de las reglas es no relacionarse con otras personas de forma íntima y aun que no necesitaba involucrarse con nadie…de momento prefería dormir en su "cama"; por lo cual respondió de manera coqueta para despistar a su mejor amiga – los siento Pony pero tengo un asuntito _muy importante que no quiero dejar de lado_ en la noche y al cual no puedo faltar o quiero faltar – replico tomando un lindo conjunto babydoll rojo con mariposas tejidas a mano.

Los ojos y la boca de la princesa PonyHead se abrió de golpe – conseguiste un chico y no hemos hablado de ello ¡debemos de tener una noche de chicas mañana y que me cuentes todo! – dijo con excitación acercándose a la joven reina cuya única respuesta salió de su boca sin vacilación – lo siento pero lo único que puedo hablar de él, es que existe… por lo demás es un…..una relación en secreto y espero que nada salga de tu boca o lengua en princessbook o te dejare de hablar – sentencio la rubia poniendo las manos en su cintura en una clara referencia a su madre.

La yegua asintió prometiendo no decir nada a cambio de algún que otro detalle "picante" y Star creyó que todo estaba resuelto….pero una voz le devolvió a la realidad de golpe – oooooo así que Star por fin volvió a las andadas, entonces ¿Cuál es la novedad amiga mía?– dijo una voz burlesca detrás de ella…..la voz de Jana Ordonia de Lucitor acompañada de un muy sonrojado Tom que miraba a todos lados menos a los estantes de ropa y solo la volteo a ver para dedicarle su característico saludo antes de volver a desviar la mirada.

Nuevamente como agua helada la joven reina sintió que había metido la pata y que era necesario buscar una solución pronta….. O podría decir adiós a su nuevo amante para siempre.

Pero antes de que cualquier cosa pudiese ocurrir el celular de Tom se escuchó en la sala y al poco tiempo este contesto sin demora al darse cuenta que era Marco – hey dude ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? - pregunto tratando de no mirar aun la ropa a su alrededor.

Tras unos minutos su semblante comenzó a ponerse más y más serio – ¿estás seguro de que es Quattro Lucitor? – pregunto liberando inconscientemente su magia haciendo que incluso Star se sorprendiera.

Tras recibir la respuesta y agradecerle al general del otro lado, rápidamente se dirigio a Janna – Jan quédate con Star y no quiero que te separes de ella hasta que vuelva, tengo a un dios de la muerte al cual matar – dijo acariciando su abultado vientre que era visible a través del vestido de la futura reina.

Y nuevamente Star sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su vientre esta vez porque estaba segura…..que Marco también estaría ahí y que podría ser herido pero antes de que el príncipe demonio pasara a su lado susurrándole algo que le sorprendió más allá de cualquier posibilidad – descuida Starship…..volveremos ambos sanos y salvos como siempre, te lo prometo… después de todo, no son buenos en ocultar "marcas" – la boca de Star se abrió de golpe ante el ojo rápido del joven demonio y se pregunto cómo Pony no se había dado cuenta de lo obvio.

 **Playas de Mewni, Toffe PV al mismo tiempo.**

El fuego y hielo destrozaban las playas de Mewni cercanas al reino de los Kelpbottom más específicamente en la playa de la basura provocando una extraña imagen de los círculos del infierno.

Y en medio de ese paisaje catastrófico un septariano que apenas conseguía estar de pie veía como una Sirena y un enorme demonio, estaban luchando sin tregua desde hacía una hora provocándole heridas al lagarto que trataba de detenerlos sin éxito.

En medio de ese escenario casi apocalíptico la sirena de cabello verde, hermosa figura y cola de pescado aterrizo en su propio hielo después de una potente explosión…su nombre es Tetis **la sirena polar**.

Toffe apretó los dientes y grito bastante molesto - ¡podrían dejar de pelear como idiotas, he venido a negociar! – un gruñido se escuchó entre el vapor de la explosión más reciente dejando ver la figura de un demonio con cuatro ojos, un cuerpo de no más alto que el de un jugador de basquetbol y que en vez de carne estaba constituido solo de huesos dejando ver los 7 "kokoros demoniacos" que le daban vida (así le llamare a los corazones de los demonios…porque es gracioso y además ¿no es un meme muy popular? **Nota autor** )

La sonrisa socarrona de la sirena salió a relucir mientras el vapor se disipaba lentamente – lo siento ser inmortal pero el golpeo primero y como ya te dije con anterioridad – su sonrisa se hace más grande mientras el hielo comienza a rodear a Toffe- ¡yo solo negociare con la reina Butterfly! – gruño tronando los dedos para que el hielo apuñalara en las piernas al septariano.

Indudablemente en otra situación fácilmente podría contraatacar o derrotarla pero poco después de iniciar la reunión Quattro Lucitor le hirió con su guadaña mientras trataba de calmar a la sirena quien había iniciado una serie de insultos hacia el demonio debido al fallo de su hermano mayor "cuyo resultado había manchado por siempre a la noble casa Lucitor"

Por supuesto que el resultado de ese ataque o hubiese sido muy doloroso físicamente, pero el demonio utilizo el aspecto de la muerte "intoxicación" al atacarlo por lo cual debido a la composición de su cuerpo si bien no era letal si le imposibilitaba luchar.

El demonio rugió moviendo su guadaña como si fuera una vieja amiga – ¡tú no negociaras con nadie hasta que esos inútiles que manchan el nombre de los Lucitor sean eliminados y nosotros los primales seamos los gobernantes del inframundo, pero incluso antes de eso nunca lo conseguirá, porque primero pagaras por tu insolencia! – rugió el demonio liberando su aura mágica de color negra.

Tetis rio liberando su aura de igual manera de un azul marino que comenzó a bajar la temperatura y por lo tanto hizo temblar al ya herido septariano – _con un demonio es la segunda vez que soy derrotado por un golpe que me toma desprevenido en un momento de tensión_ – se regañó mentalmente tratando de no quedar como un inútil en su actual misión.

Pero mientras ambos seres aumentaban su poder preparándose para atacar, estos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un par de auras mágicas aparecieron junto a su origen que salió de un portal que se abrió en medio del choque de ambas auras.

El septariano no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los dos jóvenes vestidos completamente de rojo salir del portal provocando que la temperatura volviese a subir por el fuego de Tom y que tanto el hielo como el fuego de Tetis y Quattro fueran eliminados lentamente debido al aura anti-magia de Marco.

El septariano se levantó lentamente y farfullo recuperando el aliento – tardaste demasiado muchacho como siempre – por fin se puso de pie mientras iba recuperando su magia lentamente por lo cual consiguió crear un bastón de fotones y electricidad para mantenerse de pie.

Tetis dejo de emitir su aura y simplemente volvió al agua, hundiéndose hasta quedar solo su cabeza de fuera – adiós demonios en otro momento podremos discutir sobre mi futuro reinado – le lanza una mirada cruel a Toffe – la próxima vez yo misma te dejare helado si vuelves a presentarte en mi presencia en lugar de la reina Star, ¡por supuesto siempre y cuando traiga la corona de mi reino! – grito antes de salir huyendo bajo el agua cuando un corte de fuego oscuro fue lanzado en su dirección por un muy molesto Quattro cuyo fuego comenzó a engullir el agua alrededor de los presentes.

Tom ignorando a la sirena dirigió su atención a su ancestro cuya mandíbula mostraba su ira por la intromisión de ambos jóvenes – veo que los primales no dejan de causar molestias – comento el joven demonio sacando una nueva hacha de guerra mirando fijamente al demonio.

Marco en cambio que estuvo atento de lo ocurrido a su alrededor, trato de razonar con el demonio – lord Quattro no es necesario esta batalla, los Lucitor y el inframundo ya perdieron a un ancestro por culpa de su propio deseo por el poder del reino – comento el joven general sin dejar de lado su espada la cual mantenía a su lado.

Toffe cojeando se acercó a los jóvenes – creo que ya se dieron cuenta que no piensa cooperar en lo absoluto, le diría que es una pelea fútil que solo terminara con una muerte innecesaria – voltea los ojos dejándolos en blanco – pero en cualquier caso tengan cuidado con la guadaña, el poder de Quattro es canalizar 10 aspectos o poderes relacionados con las formas en la cual los seres vivos mueren, por lo cual amenos que sean yo los matara en pocos minutos cuando se agote su magia – Tom y Marco asintieron mientras el demonio comenzaba a canalizar su magia – ¡diez aspectos de la muerte: ira! – rugió mientras un espectro cubierto en llamas de color rojo se introducía en la hoja de la guadaña tornándola de trasparente a color carmesí.

El demonio sin dudarlo comenzó a atacar al príncipe demonio sin dudarlo un instante chocando sus armas – veo que el pequeño Tommy por fin le crecieron un par de bolas…. Eso es agradable, tal vez deba aniquilar tu línea de sangre antes de que nazca otro bodrio de hibrido – rio como psicópata atacando sin parar al príncipe que se defendía con mucho cuidado.

Durante unos minutos ambos cruzaron sus espadas en una lucha cruenta que comenzó a evaporar el agua alrededor de ambos – sospecho que Tom puede apañárselas solo por lo que veo…. ¿o quieres unirte a ellos? – pregunto Marco alejándose de la lucha de forma considerable, viendo a Toffe cuya respiración se estaba calmando poco a poco.

El lagarto rodo los ojos de nuevo – déjalo liberar un poco de tensión, pronto lo necesitara cuando tenga a su hijo pero lo mejor es que tengas cuidado – se cruza de brazos apenas sosteniéndose – ya tienes experiencia luchando contra los primales Lucitor…. No son fáciles de matar y este en particular –hace una mueca de disgusto – es un monstruo sin paragón debido a sus poderes de muerte que canaliza con su guadaña – explica sin mucho ánimo.

Mientras tanto Tom intentando no permitir que su ira aumentara debido a que eso le llevaría a estar en desventaja con su ancestro y debido al gran poder de la muerte en su guadaña que le asesinaría lentamente o rápidamente según el efecto que el poder le causara en su cuerpo – _y debido a mis demonios internos no podrán soportar tantos golpes de esa arma…..muchos Lucitor han muerto por enfrentarse al primal de la muerte, pero es hora de que alguien le derrote_ – pensó el príncipe desenvainando una espada mágica del tipo espadón, que invoco en pocos segundos desde la armería del castillo: **"la mata parcas"** es su nombre, un arma ancestral que septum Lucitor el primal de la suerte y el destino cuyo poder era capaz de asesinar incluso a los septarianos y la cual el mismo Marco había blandido para derrotar a Primus Lucitor años atrás.

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron de golpe y antes de que pudiese reaccionar Tom consiguió apuñalar el tobillo izquierdo de su ancestro destruyendo el kokoro de esa parte (K: 6), provocando un rugido de su adversario oportunidad que aprovecho para atacar el hombro derecho y la pantorrilla de ese mismo lado eliminado dos kokoros más (K: 4) lo cual no evito que la guadaña le rosase el cuello provocando solo un ligero dolor….de momento.

La respiración de Tom se acelero por un momento debido al dolor – _mierda alcanzo a rosarme_ – penso rápidamente sintiendo como su magia se descontrolaba un poco, lo cual fue tomado en cuenta por su adversario y por Toffe que presintió la forma en la cual la magia se descontrolaba provocando que el calor aumentara sognificadamente.

En medio de ese escenario Marco trato de adelantarse pero la mano del septariano le detuvo – no, no, no ya no te entrometas en este duelo, esto es por el honor del mocoso Lucitor… ¡no debes intervenir! – el regaño calo hondo en el joven general cuyo semblante le recordó al tiempo en el cual le entreno en el arte de la evasión mágica y a aumentar su poder mágico hasta que consiguió soportar usar su aura en forma de fénix y la armadura.

Antes de que Marco replicara, en su mano apareció su lanza, la cual atasco en el costado de Tetis que había tratado de atacarlos por sorpresa – mierda x30 – gimió la sirena revocándose encima del agua como un pez ahogándose mientras se regaba su sangre verde que se detuvo pronto dado que el hielo mágico cubrió las heridas de la sirena en poco tiempo.

Marco no pareció muy sorprendido pero aun así su ceño estaba un poco fruncido – pensé que en verdad te retirarías de esta batalla, pero si ese es el caso ¡entonces no tendré piedad esta vez! – Cierra los ojos concentrando su magia – deepdown ¡liberación de fénix! – rugió el chico sorprendiendo al septariano cuya cercanía provocaba que la magia le quemase ligeramente la piel.

La sorpresa era mayor para el septariano al darse cuenta que el chico era capaz de soportar un poco mejor el enorme poder de su aura mágica que incluso provocaba que agua comenzó a evaporarse.

Tetis se reincorporo también liberando su magia y aura, cuyo color azul se reflejaba en el agua aun cuando no había anochecido aun – maldita sea, esa estúpida solariana te ha fortalecido y yo que planeaba matarte compasivamente o secuestrarte para usarte de rehén… pero aun no cantes victoria Marco Diaz, ¡no por nada me llaman la sirena polar y tu aun no has visto el poder más allá del zero absoluto! –el suelo comienza a congelarse formando una figura alrededor de la sirena: la forma de un torso con múltiples cabezas de tiburón a su alrededor a la par de 10 colas que salían de la espalda con la forma de cangrejos y cabezas de caballo (guiño a God of War III primer jefe. **nota autor** ) – **zero absoluto: el torso de Poseidón** – Tetis se acercó lentamente hacia el general ambas auras mágicas comenzaron a chocar creando que olas enormes se levantaran solo para congelarse o evaporarse.

Tom por su parte por fin se había estabilizado al liberarlo poco a poco en forma de fuego – maldito presumido, siempre conteniéndose para disfrutar el combate y pensar tácticamente para ganar – dijo casi con amargura el príncipe demoniaco suspirando mientras permitía su magia arder aun con el dolor que rosaba de su cuerpo mientras Quattro Lucitor farfullaba maldiciones contra la sirena que había vuelto de repente – pero esto aún no termina hasta que caigas como tu hermano –esto llamo la atención de su ancestro que se burlo de él debido a su estado actual –si tienes razón no soy muy estable debido a mi rabia y a que mis demonios espirituales son demasiados inestables pero para tu mala suerte, Marco me ayudo descubrir y obtener un poder que puede compararse a un demonio primal – mascullo el príncipe, permitiéndole a sus kokoros latir con mayor rapidez.

Quattro se le quedo mirando con sus ojos rojos con cierta duda ante esas palabras, pero pronto le invadió un sentimiento de superioridad e incredulidad ante los dichos del príncipe - ¿en serio crees que esos chistes van a hacer que baje la guardia? – su magia volvió a arder pero despidiendo en comparación del príncipe, un viento que fríamente como la misma muerte calcinaba todo alrededor con fuego negro helado al tacto – para tu mala suerte estas ante mi ¡el demonio primal de la muerte y ahora es hora de que termine este juego! – el fuego negro comenzó a retraerse hacia su cuerpo cubriendo los cuatro kokoros restantes, quemando los huesos del demonio quedando reducidos a cenizas y humo oscuro que tomo una nueva forma: la de un ave oscura con cuatro colas de hueso, dos ojos en cada lado y uno en la frente, alas de hueso y rodeado de juego negro mezclado con cenizas – **forma ancestral de la 4ta cabeza, el espíritu de la muerte: Ziz rey de los cielos de jehová** – rugió la criatura cuyos kokoros brillaban carmesí en su pecho oscuro.

Tom comenzó a temblar debido a que aumento el dolor que provocaba el corte en su mejilla, pero tras unos segundos decidió que era momento de terminar su combate antes de que hubiese mayores posibilidades de morir – entonces yo también me trasformare para terminar con esto ¡con todo mi poder! – las llamas comenzaron a arder con mayor intensidad que nunca sorprendiendo incluso al ancestral – **forma ancestral de los siete pecados – IRA** – grito Tom sintiendo como sus pies y manos cambiaban de forma hasta convertirse en garras negras rodeadas de fuego carmesí como si este fuera pelaje en sus brazos y piernas.

El príncipe sacando su pecho ahora desnudo con orgullo y también unas hermosas alas oscuras con plumas en tonos rojos – ahora al menos uno de tus aspectos ya no me afectara y les demostrarles a todos los ancestrales que nosotros los nuevo Lucitor ¡valemos más del valor que ustedes nos dan! – clamo demostrando el poder de su magia creando un campo de fuego que delimita con el campo de hielo que provocaba Tetis que luchaba contra Marco.

El duelo comenzó y ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabía si podrían salir con vida.

 **Castillo Butterfly, enfermería 7 PM, Star PV.**

Los ligeros temblores que azotaban el reino desde hacía unas 3 horas, estaban ocasionando temor entre los habitantes del reino y sobre todo a los nobles que nunca incluso durante los combates más sanguinarios contra adversarios pasados habían sentido tal magnitud de destrucción a tal escala, aun cuando todo se desarrollaba a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Y especialmente una joven reina no estaba para nada tranquila caminando de un lugar a otro – 1000-7: 993, 993-7:996, 996-7:989, 989-7:982, (sigue) – contaba una y otra vez desde hacía una hora por consejo de una sonriente y pálida princesa Janna que a pesar de todo trataba de mantener la calma a sabiendas que su amado estaba luchando contra un peligroso enemigo que podría haberlo asesinado en el lapso del tiempo que había durado todo.

Ahí estaban todas las chicas reunidas e incluso Kelly con su armadura y sus múltiples espadas viendo como Star paseaba extrañamente nerviosa, por lo cual por fin se decidió a hablar – Star no creo que debas estar tan preocupada….digo tú y Marco no se llevan tan bien como para que estés así….¿no lo crees? – dijo la morena volteando cada tanto tiempo hacia una de las ventanas desde la cual se veía muy a lo lejos el fuego y el hielo que se alzaba apenas visible en el horizonte.

Pony Head añadió en forma de burla – B-fly indudablemente estas muy sensible con respecto a la basura terrestre últimamente, ¡pero indudablemente hoy te has acordado bastante de él!, pero indudablemente chica no debes preocuparte…. ¡no pasa de que le rompan algunos huesos a Diaz y algunos kokoros a Tom! – después lanzo una fuerte carcajada que hizo molestar a Jackie quien estaba preocupada por su amante y su viejo compañero de escuela.

La segunda princesa del inframundo resoplo visiblemente molesta llegando a su límite pues no era el primer chiste que lanzaba la yegua - ¡basta de tus ironías y chistes Lilacia, Tom y Marco están poniendo la vida en riesgo para proteger el reino! - dijo furica mientras algunas lágrimas en los ojos salían lentamente debido al estrés de la situación.

La misma Star quería ponerse a la defensiva pero temía despertar sospechas entre sus amigas y en especial en Kelly a la cual no le había respondido, para su suerte la cansada voz de Janna resonó en la habitación – Pony déjame dormir con un demonio y también deja de molestar a Jackie o te romperé el cuerno de nuevo – musito con voz débil tratando de incorporarse, con ayuda de Starfan 13 que se mantenía callada debido a una operación en su garganta.

Janna suspiro reflejando tal vez por primera vez desde que Star la conoció, el sentimiento de preocupación que aun sutil a pesar de que se había desvanecido casi 3 horas atrás, cuando se enteraron todas algunos vigilantes volvieron con noticias preocupantes de la actual batalla, por lo cual el castillo fue puesto en alerta máxima y Moon no dudo en irse a luchar pero la falta de noticas ya era preocupante y la joven reina no podía evitar sentir una horrible ansiedad que apenas podía disimular.

Kelly lanzo una mirada a la ventana más cercana desde la cual, los impactos de magia eran visibles en el horizonte – hace años cuando Marco lucho contra primus Lucitor junto a Star, yo llore durante horas mientras ambos luchaban en el reino de la magia – suspira volteando a ver los ojos de la joven reina– y me alegra que te preocupes él ¿sabes?, porque durante años tú y él han sido como enemigos que apenas se podían ver el uno al otro….digo incluso cuando no querías ir a un lugar decías que preferías quedarte a ver películas con Marco – dice con ironía y una gélida desazón mezclada con preocupación.

Star cerró los ojos ante esas palabras y recordó por unos instantes ese accidente, ese error que cometió, esas palabras que resonaron en el salón del trono hace 5 años…. Pero también la mirada de desdén de un hombre que alguna vez lloro cuando la encontró en la cama con Tom después de su cumpleaños número 17 en el cual se emborracho y decidió que como princesa Butterfly debía tener los amantes que ella deseara…rompiendo el corazón de su ex mejor amigo.

 **Inicia flashback…. Cinco años antes, sala del trono**

La mano de la reina tomo su varita y vio su propio reflejo en la estrella de la misma…volviendo a la sala del trono 5 años atrás ella frente a un apenas recuperado Marco que fue nombrado noble y general del reino – _Marco Diaz todos te vitorean como si fueras un héroe…..y tal vez lo eres, pero lo que todos no saben es que a pesar de todo tu…. ¡ un traidor que abandono a tu princesa poco antes de que Primus Lucitor atacase por primera vez aun conociendo que su amenaza estaba próxima! – le miro con odio tratando de ignorar las miradas de desaprobación, decepción y de tristeza del resto de la corte, amigos, su nuevamente novio Tom e incluso los padres de Marco – por lo cual deberás sufrir las consecuencias y dar tu palabra de lealtad aceptando las siguientes condiciones sobretodo – se acerca mirando fijamente a su nuevo general cuya mirada no reflejaba sentimiento alguno – porque debido a tus habilidades, tendrás que ser el protector y maestro de la futura princesa Butterfly….. ¡Mi hija que en unos años que tendré con el futuro rey Lucitor! –Declaro - Y serás obligado por un decreto real si es que tratas de negarte…. ¿Qué tienes que decir? – anuncio cegada por el odio y sin pensarlo mucho sin notar la mirada de dolor de Janna cuyos sentimientos por el demonio eran bien conocidos._

 _El general sin apartar su mirada de la suya, se arrodillo ante ella, hablando fuerte y claro – como usted desee mi futura reina, Star Butterfly ¡la conciliadora!, solo dígame donde debo firmar, hay un ejército y un reino por reconstruir – anuncio desvainando y alzando su espada siendo vitoreado por el resto de los presentes._

 _Star alzo su mano y en voz alta anuncio los acuerdos que Marco debería aceptar, los cuales se escribieron en varias hojas una de las cuales se puso frente al general - ¿Dónde está el bolígrafo o pluma? – pregunto a pesar de que era obvia la respuesta: con su propia sangre o lo más parecido debido a que la tinta era roja._

 _Después de eso los meses pasaron inexorables y aun cuando el joven general dejara los reportes en su escritorio y le saludara con una reverencia cada mañana, ella comenzó a sentir que algo no estaba bien pero su orgullo le evitaba tratar de ondear en la posibilidad de que estuviese equivocada._

 _Y eso provoco una división entre ella y Tom, quien no pudo soportar más la situación cuando ella le sugirió que podrían tener otras relaciones antes de casarse, lo cual si bien no se lo tomo mal, pero al final de todo poco el príncipe por fin le confeso que se enamoró de Jackie y Janna…. Después de meses de salir con ella._

 _Si bien ella lo tomo bien y no se preocupó mucho debido a que siempre usaron protección que evitaba el intercambio de fluidos, por lo cual sus cuerpos prácticamente solo cambiaban roces de piel._

 _Ella siguió saliendo con monstruos y mewmanos por igual….pero de igual manera el tiempo paso y su corazón se endureció como una estrella de neutrones, hasta que vio a Marco besando a Higgs en un pasillo escondidos…. Como alguna vez ellos lo hicieron años atrás cuando se querían y eso provoco que se diera cuenta que nunca volvería a ocurrir._

 **Fin flashback, Star abre un portal ante la sorpresa de todas y frente a ella….PV general.**

Marco evadió nuevamente los ataques de Tetis, destruyendo por fin la última cola de la figura solida lo cual provoco que la sirena cayera en su propio hielo azotando con fuerza.

el joven general cayo de rodillas cansado debido al largo combate mientras la lastimada sirena trataba de ponerse de pie con poco éxito debido a que las heridas que Marco le provocaron en las últimas horas – aun puedo luchar Diaz, no te –escupe sangre mientras farfulla – vayas a creer que puedes derrotarme con facilidad, maldito ¡humano! – ruge tratando de crear hielo para atacar sin embargo un grito resonó deteniendo incluso la pelea entre un ya muy herido Tom, una cansada reina Moon y Quattro Lucitor aun en su forma de Ziz al que le quedaban 3 kokoros (K: 3) – ¡explosión de cupcakes! -fue lo último que Tetis escucho antes de que unos bollitos con sonrisas le golpearan, destrozándola lentamente debido a las mini explosiones que precedieron a su impacto.

La reina Moon abrió los ojos de golpe al ver a su hija con la varita en alto y con una mirada decidida – la reina por fin salió de su castillo…. Por fin ya me estaba congelando – dijo Toffe con ironía, apenas abriendo la boca desde el bloque de hielo en el que estaba aprisionado

Star le libero – para ser un monstruo tan poderoso te patean el trasero muy fácil "dulcecito" – comento ella cambiando a su forma mariposa para curar a Marco mientras su madre le reprochaba que hubiese salido del castillo sin razón.

Marco tomo una de las manos de la joven reina mientras se ponía de pie – supongo que volveremos a hacer **eso, ¿cierto?** – pregunto sin disimular su cansancio dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ave de humo que se acercaba a ellos con una extraña sonrisa en su pico de hueso con caninos – claro **eso** es la única forma de derrotar a los primales Lucitor sin matarlos, además esa armadura te queda muy bien, pero no tan bien como cuando no usas nada –contesto ella tratando de que nadie escuchase lo último, sobretodo el demonio que se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos, sobre el cadáver de Tetis mirándole burlescamente – estúpida sirena debiste de haber huido cuando pudiste…que lastima nunca veras la corona de los Lucitor ¡en mi cabeza! –exclamo arrancando el corazón de ella y regenerando un kokoro (K: 4) ante la mirada atónita de Tom y de Moon que habían tenido problemas en darle un golpe certero en la cola donde se encontraba localizado.

La reina cubierta de pequeños rasguños gruño - ¡desde cuando tienen esa habilidad los demonios! – la exasperación se notaba en su rostro y esta aumento cuando el demonio contesto – nosotros los Lucitor primales e incluso los ancestrales, posemos ese poder, algo que solo algunas Butterfly conocen al ser indignas de tal conocimiento…con excepción de la joven reina aquí presente, que espero me de pronto mi corona y al menos me dé el gusto de expulsar a esos híbridos bastardos que se hacen llamar "la familia Lucitor" – dijo mirando siempre a Star cuya sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento.

La rubia le hizo una reverencia y después con total tranquilidad pregunto - ¿Dónde desea que ponga la gema de su alma, junto a la de primus o en algún templo de la tierra donde nadie te encuentre? – el ave lanzo sus colas hacia la princesa, pero Marco sin mucho problema le disparo un corte de energía oscura hacia la cola donde se encontraba el kokoro que acababa de regenerar (K: 3).

A lejos Tom le grito molesto – estuviste jugando con esa sirena por horas cuando pudiste haber matado a este imbécil con el **Blood Moon Overdrive** , en verdad que te encanta entretenerte ¡Diaz!– el príncipe ya había vuelto a su forma normal y Moon le ayudaba a caminar entre los bloques de hielo con el vestido hecho girones, ambos bastante heridos superficialmente y con su magia dañada por el poder de la muerte dejándolos lastimados por dentro…de momento.

El demonio ancestral en cambio se retorció lanzando llamas al cielo gimiendo de dolor debido a la magia oscura – maldita sea… esta magia no solo es oscura y poderosa sino que también tiene el poder de ¡la luna roja de sangre! – lanza un grito estremecedor que resquebrajo el hielo sobre el mientras el fuego rodeaba a los dos jóvenes frente a el – ¡maldito príncipe de MIERDA, le diste un gran poder a un simple humano que ahora puede derrotar dioses! – Lanzo un gemido de dolor la criatura, liberando de nuevo los 10 aspectos de la muerte mientras alzaba las alas – **diez aspectos de la muerte: destrucción** – miles de plumas de humo fueron liberadas en el aire y comenzaron a rodear a ambos jóvenes.

Star sin dudarlo un poco alzo las manos mientras Marco se ponía en guardia, en ese momento las plumas comenzaron a lanzarse como rayos laser hacia ellos – arañas con sombreros de copa – grito la joven reina lanzando al menos 10 arañas iguales cuyos sombreros se transformaron en gatling guns que dispararon hacia los láser y el resto de las plumas que explotaban en el aire mientras Marco libero su aura de fénix lanzando ataques de magia negra hacia Quattro que volaba tratando de evadirlos.

Aun siendo un ave la ira era visible en los ojos del demonio puesto que las arañas seguían destruyendo las plumas sin parar e incluso algunos laser le atravesaban las alas provocándole dolor – DEJEN DE CREER QUE PUEDEN VENCERME COMO A PRIMUS, YO SOY EL DEMONIO DE LA MUERTE….SOY LA PARCA Y AHORA ¡MUERAN!; **DIEZ ASPECTOS DE LA MUERTE: TIEMPO** – inmediatamente los jóvenes sintieron como el mundo pasaba a una menor velocidad o como si estuviesen desmayándose sin poder reaccionar a los ataques a pesar de que eran más rápidos que ellos e inmediatamente Quattro volvió a gritar – **Diez aspectos de la muerte: el espíritu de la destrucción, ¡Baal destructor de mundos!** – grito creando una figura parecida a una araña que lanzo sus tentáculos hacia los jóvenes golpeando el suelo y creando una potente explosión.

Tom y Moon salieron volando debido al impacto, pero pronto hielo emergió a su alrededor encerrándoles hasta inmovilizarlos – **diez aspectos de la muerte: nihilismo el vacío de la nada, hielo infernal** **del Cocytus** – dijo el ave demoniaca dejando atrás de si un páramo congelado y donde no había rastro de Marco y Star.

Tom trato de no desesperarse mientras trataba de controlar de nuevo su magia sin mucho éxito mientras Moon maldecía a Quattro – bueno reina Moon… ¡ha sido una buena lucha ahora después de matar a este hibrido bastardo, podremos hablar sobre mi corona! – volvió a repetir nuevamente el demonio acercándose a Tom cuya mirada tenía una sombra de terror – después de milenios, un Lucitor primal tendrá el trono y… MIERDA – grito el demonio cuando un corte carmesí y un rayo dorado destrozaran dos de sus kokoros limpiamente esta vez haciéndole gimotear de dolor (K: 1).

Una poderosa luz roja comenzó a invadir el lugar mientras dos figuras con las ropas un poco rasgadas cuyas auras mágicas comenzaban a cambiar a un color carmesí intenso mientras la armadura de Fénix cubría a Marco esta vez con las líneas rojas brillando con intensidad entre el negro de la misma y el vestido de Star se reconstruía cambiando a un vestido rojo carmesí con grabados de aves oscuras y unas colas de Fénix mientras los cuernos falsos de su diadema cambiaban a unos demoniacos, aun en su modo mariposa mientras ambos gritaban al mismo tiempo – **Blood Moon Overdrive** – Quattro Lucitor se alzó en el aire graznando horriblemente liberando miles de plumas nuevamente.

El demonio comenzó a brillar junto al resto de las plumas– Star Butterfly y Marco Diaz, ustedes pueden matar dioses….. Pero no podrán derrotarme…. Este es su final – vomito sangre y continúo – pero antes me comeré sus corazones para ser más poderoso que nunca…. **10 aspectos de la muerte: el golpe final de un lobo solitario ¡el lobo sin mandada!** – grito generando de las plumas miles de lobos que se abalanzaron contra los jóvenes.

Marco sintió temor por un momento pero a sabiendas que ese podría ser su final si no actuaban rápido por lo cual le dio órdenes a Star – mi reina creare un escudo de anti-magia, tratare de destruir cuanto pueda antes de atacar a Quattro directamente – indico golpeando el suelo del cual surgió una burbuja que se expandió rápidamente protegiendo también a Moon y a Tom desapareciendo a los lobos que se estrellaban en el campo anti-magia.

Star asintió saliendo disparada fuera de la burbuja – puntos láser de mariposa de dispersión múltiple - exclamo la joven reina liberando miles de puntos morados que se trasformaron en láser de tres metros que rebanaban a los lobos sin piedad, despejando en pocos minutos el cielo ante la mirada de desesperación de Quattro Lucitor quien trato de rogar por su vida.

Pero Marco sin dudarlo un momento se abalanzó sobre el demonio – eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de comenzar esta pelea inútil – grito preparando su arco con un ataque final mientras el demonio también se preparaba apuntando las alas hacia el joven general – **diez aspectos de la muerte – el señor furibundo dé las moscas "Belcebú", un billón de picaduras de rabia; flecha de Artemisa: explosión de la virgen de la luna –** gritaron al mismo tiempo liberando uno un enjambre de abejas y el otro una enorme flecha que comenzó a atravesar a los insectos liberando enormes cantidades de magia.

Cuando ambas técnicas estaban empatando Star apareció de golpe cerca del demonio – lo siento Marco, pero ¡mis abejas son más poderosas!, ¡ **enjambre de abejas sanguinarias**! – exclamo ella apuntando hacia el demonio cuyas últimas palabras antes de que miles de abejas carmesí lo destrozaran – maldito seas Primus y tu deseo de volver a gobernar Mewni – esas palabras se perdieron en el viento cuando la gema donde residía su alma cayó al suelo a los pies de Toffe que puso una expresión de completo fastidio - y así termina de momento la existencia del demonio de la muerte, una lástima y un desperdicio de existencia… al menos Tiberius no tendrá que preocuparse de ti en mucho tiempo – mascullo tomando la piedra, alejándose hacia los jóvenes cuyo poder ya estaba desapareciendo a su aspecto normal.

 **Esa misma noche, Cuarto de Marco, PV del mismo.**

El joven general se recostó en su cama, por fin después de una larga batalla su ser podía descansar sin preocupación alguna y con un extraño añadido en la forma de una bella mujer vestida en un nuevo babydoll rojo con dragones y algunos fénix que bailaban en la tela al moverse.

Los ojos de Star estaban cerrados disfrutando de las caricias que Marco le hacía en la espalda la cual tenía algunos raspones debido a la pelea que acababa de acontecer y el hecho de que ella tuvo que evadir a Janna que trataba de sacarle la verdad sobre "su nuevo chico".

Y a pesar de que el joven general sentía molestia debido a que Star filtro un poco de información sobre ellos, para suerte de ella Tom pronto se llevó a su esposa no sin antes susurrarle a Marco con molestia – procura dejar los chupetes debajo de la línea del pecho o no detendré a Janna de darse cuenta de tu "nueva relación", pero vieja relación, señor secretismo de poca calidad – lo cual le sorprendió que su mejor amigo se hubiese dado cuenta tan rápido de su "pequeño affaire" con su ex mejor amiga.

Por supuesto que el respondió con total naturalidad a esa práctica acusación o reclamo – solo es para que ella tenga hijos, después de eso me buscare a otra esposa antes de que Janna o Lilacia puedan meter las narices – susurro muy por lo bajo, lo cual hizo Fruncir el ceño a su mejor amigo que rodo los ojos mascullando con ligera amargura – luna de los amantes y de la fertilidad ¿he?, solo espero que no destruyan Mewni si algo sale mal entre ustedes…. Sobre todo después de ver lo que hicieron con Quattro y Primus – termino en un tono nervioso que hizo rodar los ojos al joven general.

El cual volvió a la realidad al sentir que Star le daba besos en el pecho , acariciando su mejilla en el mismo mostrando una clara tranquilidad al hacerlo como si fuera una gata muy mimada con su dueño predilecto - ¿eres una mariposa o una gatita, Butterfly? – pregunto volviendo a bajar su mano hacia su nucleó como el día anterior, jugando con ella mostrándole que a pesar de su cansancio deseaba una "pelea".

Star pronto reacciono a sus caricias atrayendo su boca hacia la suya en una clara violación de las reglas que él puso, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho saborear su boca y jugar con su lengua.

Los minutos pasaron sin que el silencio se rompiera excepto por los ligeros gemidos de ambos al disfrutar de estar conectados pero incluso para Marco… eso era poco, por lo cual sin mucho pudor la desnudo provocando que Star quitara sus pants con su pie demostrando su elasticidad – puedo hacer varias poses eróticas sabes –aclaro sin necesidad ella sonrojada, pero indudablemente al darse cuenta de la insinuación y sin embargo Marco no le permitió echarse para atrás con ello.

Sin mucho cuidado entro en ella de una sola estocada tomando, con suavidad las manos de ella y poniéndolas sobre la almohada tomando una posición dominante, pero antes de hablar con su mano libre tapo el cuadro sobre su cama con engrudo mágico de maíz - ¿crees que con dos noches ya me canse del misionero, mi reina? – le susurro besando el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando al cuello y después besándola provocando que la chica temblara bajo el, que su piel se enchinara, posiblemente que le dieran escalofríos e indudablemente que su canal de nacimiento aplastase un poco su miembro en espera de su movimiento.

Star simplemente respondió – no mi joven general, pero usted saca varios demonios que están dentro de mi ser y que se representan en mi diadema de cuernos….o en-mis-gemidos-cuando-usted-los-desata-con-su-Excalibur-en-mi-santo-grial-como-ahora – susurro cerrando las piernas y aplastando la cadera de Marco indicándole su deseo.

Las bocas de ambos se encontraron y lentamente sin ninguna restricción el joven general tomo posesión de su joven reina varias veces esa noche.

Lo que ambos no escuchaban eran los sollozos ahogados de dos chicas jóvenes: una pelirroja y otra peli verde mientras se masturbaban fuera de la puerta mientras adentro los gemidos de la reina apenas y se escuchaban como un silbido debido al hechizo de Silencio, pero solo oídos muy entrenados podía reconstruir gracias a la imaginación y a la adaptación a la magia como la joven reina gemía gustosa el nombre del chico latino quien alguna vez a la peli verde le dio pasión y a la otra casi le entrego su corazón…o le que se pudiera dar debido a que la mujer dentro del cuarto se lo había robado desde los 14 años. 

Pero lentamente mientras la reina gritaba de placer, al menos la pelirroja entendió sin remordimientos que además de estar casada tan bien debía de haber aceptado que Marco Diaz no sería suyo….Jamás o tal vez podría hacer algo más.

 **Martes, 14 de mayo, salón del trono mientras ocurre un ayuntamiento (o reunión para escuchar las necesidades del pueblo), 11 AM, Star PV**

Una larga fila de aldeanos era algo que toda reina Butterfly debía de enfrentarse ya sea un Martes o un jueves al menos cada dos semanas, excepto si existía alguna emergencia como una invasión, una hambruna, ataques de bandidos, etc.

Por supuesto que algunas reinas los habían disfrutado o sufrido según su edad y la situación del reino o incluso (y pocas veces tomado en cuenta por intelectuales, escribas y demás) la situación de su lecho el cual como toda princesa se enteraba a los 17 años al leer el diario mágico de princesas en el cual incluso Star ya había escrito varias páginas, esperando que sus hijas no le encerrasen por lo escrito en esas páginas.

Y claro que su humor era bastante bueno, tanto que incluso los súbditos estaban muy felices debido a que desde hacía muy poco tiempo su reina estaba tan feliz que incluso debatía abiertamente los problemas de una muy buena manera con las partes, resolviendo en poco tiempo problemas que se repetían año tras año y que con anterioridad tardaba horas a pesar de ser muy parecidos cada año….lo cual se escuchaba en el reino era debido a la experiencia de ser reina.

Lo cual por supuesto era algo muy alejando de la realidad sobre todo cuando Marco durante las ya casi 3 semanas siendo su "amigo sexual" (en palabras de su madre) ella comenzó a aprender algunas estrategias leyendo los viejos casos en compañía de su general antes de…."jugar" antes de que él se retire a cumplir sus obligaciones, esto no ocurría diario, pero para Star al menos era una de esas situaciones que le excitaban de sobremanera al punto que cuando el acepto sin poner muchos reparos, ella le pidió que la tomase en 4 para disfrutar la situación con todo el orden posible aun cuando se tuvo que volver a ir a peinar debido a que su cabello quedo todo revuelto.

Y era en eso en lo que estaba pensando mientras esperaba al último caso del día cuando noto que una lagartija pequeña con una capucha se subía a su brazo, mirándola fijamente y apuntando hacia uno de los pasillos donde se solían reunir con el – _Toffe trae noticias_ – pensó asintiéndole a la criatura que pronto desapareció en esa dirección.

Una vez que el evento termino tras decidir que la vaca debía ser dividida por la mitad entre dos familias, debido a los daños al maíz del afectado, La joven reina se abalanzó con prisa al pasillo donde tras unos pasos se encontró con Toffe encapuchado, Clarisa con algunas heridas ya vendadas, a Higgs cuya mirada no era de buenos amigos al verla, a su madre y a Marco cuya expresión era de total seriedad.

En cuanto ella llego Toffe lanzo un gruñido y comenzó a hablar – ahora que la pequeña está aquí, lo diré rápidamente: el muro que construyo Clarisa fue derrumbado ayer por la loca de Mina Loveberry seguida por Emir el caballo de Mar y Nora Pony Head quienes trataron de atacar lo que quedaba de monstruos y trataron de pelear contra Clarisa resultando en la rápida muerte de Emir y el congelamiento de parcial de ambas luchadoras…pero Seth intervino y detuvo la lucha lastimándola – Clarisa mostro las heridas que lentamente se descongelaban retirando materia negra que desaparecía al caer en el suelo.

Marco analizo las heridas de cerca – esto significa que ya tiene su ejército listo o ¿acaso Seth solo ha perdido aliados o incluso estorbos a largo plazo? – comento tocando una de las heridas con su brazo izquierdo destruyéndola materia negra ayudando a la regeneración de la joven general por lo cual continuo con las heridas visibles, ella agradeció su ayuda y después relato lo sucedido – cuando Seth detuvo a Nora y a Mina, esta última le cambio el cabello de color…. Como si fuera el de Solaria y esto es peligroso porque su poder mágico aumento mientras gritaba que pronto era momento de tallar monstruos de nuevo….por suerte Seth es lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla con su materia oscura – Voltea a ver a Star- Mina me dijo la próxima vez que se vieran la gran Solaria juzgaría a las Butterfly por permitir que Eclipsa y Meteora escapara y Seth – Toffe la interrumpe – Seth dice que espera poder tener un duelo glorioso con Marco aun cuando muera en el proceso, incluso se despidió de Globgore y le pidió que huyera del reino Butterfly puesto que pronto vendría a destruirlo – Marco cerro los ojos mordiéndose el labio y Star deseo abrazarlo pero sabía que en público no debía mostrar su relación y eso….Le molestaba por alguna razón que no podía darle nombre. 

Moon aclaro su garganta – eso significa que por fin Seth ha reunido un ejército de monstruos desertores, ¿o es que acaso utilizo su magia para crear soldados? – Pregunto con preocupación, conociendo sobre el poder de la materia oscura, pero Clarisa pronto respondió – si por "soldados" se refiere a varios cadáveres reanimados que comparten la magia con Seth, entonces si…y al parecer son unos cientos pero no suficientes aun…..- replico moviendo su coleta plateada con preocupación.

Star apuño las manos con determinación – eso significa que debemos ir al norte y patearle el trasero a Seth antes de que pueda crear una armada – exclamo alzando un puño pero Moon pronto acoto sin darle oportunidad de seguir – reitero Star, tú no puedes salir de este lugar…..es muy peligroso y aun cuando el poder de la Blood Moon te permita aumentar tu poder enormemente, eso no quiere decir que puedas derrotar a Mina o a Seth ¡incluso Marco estuvo a punto de morir a pesar de que la dejo medio-muerta! – exclamo la reina mayor cruzando los brazos mirando fijamente a su hija.

En ese momento Higgs intervino evadiendo la mirada de la joven reina aun con un rostro de obvio desagrado – la reina Star ya está en el proceso de hacer un heredero por lo cual no existe un problema si los caballeros nos encargamos de esta situación hasta que nazca el pequeño – replico poniendo su mano en su espada llamada " **Freya el trueno del amanecer"** , ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la joven reina al darse cuenta que el enojo de Higgs era que conocía su relación con Marco…pero eso sería un tema para otro tiempo de momento – _después le pondré un buen castigo por eso aun cuando tenga que quedarme sin una general por un tiempo_ – pensó ella planeando el castigode la pelirroja.

Para la suerte de Star, Toffe pronto atajo el asunto – damas no es momento de pelearnos por asuntos sin importancia, pero ciertamente la pequeña mariposa necesita aumentar sus poderes igual que tu –miro a Moon con soslayo – y si en verdad la línea Butterfly quiere sobrevivir o al menos vivir bien, Seth debe ser eliminado junto a Mina Loveberry…por siempre o no tendrán descanso en mucho tiempo – concluyo el septariano indicándole a Marco que deberían preparar el entrenamiento de momento.

Clarisa también se despidió amistosamente de Star abrazándola y prometiéndole vigilar el norte como si fuera toda una Stark y volvería para pelear contra Seth cuando el momento llegara – no se te ocurra morir Clarisa, no hasta que tengamos hijos y seamos felices un tiempo – dijo la joven reina soltándola – claro estrella y menos si no soy la madrina de tu boda pero recuerda, tu tampoco luches sin haber entrenado ¡necesitas más poder si quieres luchar junto a mí y a Marco!– le dijo su general y vieja amiga.

Tras esto la pelo plateado y la reina Moon se fueron no sin antes esta le dedicara una mirada de preocupación más no dijo nada, cuando se quedaron sola Higgs también se despidió con una reverencia pero Star le detuvo – aun no Higgs… no sin antes me digas porque sabes lo mío con Marco, fue casualidad o ¿es que acaso que lo espías? A pesar de estar casada – inquirió la joven reina tratando de sonar neutral y tratando también de entender a su otra general.

Los ojos verdes de Higgs soltaron alguna lagrimas antes de contestar – Kelly y yo nos dimos cuenta cuando tuvieron sexo en su cuarto tras la pelea contra Quattro Lucitor y Tetis Kelpbottom – tras unos minutos de silencio que Star sintió como horas, la pelirroja continuo – tu no lo mereces, tu no mereces que el té ame de esa manera aun después de que lo humillaste de esa manera o Incluso te de su pasión, su cuerpo, su ser…. No después de que lo engañaste con Tom como una furcia en celo para después de que se fuera y volviera arriesgando su vida contra Primus ¡porque te ama a pesar de todo!, ¡a pesar de que tú lo humillaras frente a todos y posiblemente aun hoy te ama lo suficiente para darte una hija! – reclamo Higgs posiblemente esperando una cachetada por parte de su reina pero esta nunca llego, porque la mano de esta solo le acaricio la mejilla antes de que volviese hablar.

Star no tenía ningún sentimiento de odio hacia la pelirroja a la cual respetaba mucho pero en su mente solo se formó una respuesta simple – General Higgs usted está casada y dejaste ir a Marco…. Mi Marco…..el hombre que me dará hijos y en el futuro gobernara, no corrección, ya gobierna Mewni sin una corona o sin necesidad de ser mi pareja – los ojos de la general se abrieron de golpe dándose cuenta que estaba completamente derrotada y aun así la reina siguió mirándole casi con cariño antes de continuar – y por ultimo tú lo sabes mejor que yo…. Él no me ama, pero está haciendo algo que no cualquier hombre hiciera por el bien del reino sin pedir algo a cambio para ser más que una reina o encumbrar a una familia…..la cual por cierto me adora sin importar lo que ocurra – una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo derecho pensando en Marco y en los Diaz que a pesar de haberse alejado de Marco siempre le quisieron como el primer momento…..como siempre la amaron.

Higgs intento abrir la boca una y otra vez por varios minutos, pero al final simplemente se arrodillo – estoy derrotada mi reina, perdí en el juego de la pasión yo/ cuando permitiste que Marco te dejara ir ya estabas derrotada lady Higgs, dispénseme – le interrumpió la reina caminando sin mirar atrás como otras tantas veces lo había hecho…..tal vez cuando no debió hacerlo.

Una vez lejos de la mirada de Higgs, la joven reina tomo su comunicador para mandar un mensaje a Marco – _te veo en 20 minutos en mi habitación por favor…..te necesito a mi lado_ – el dio al botón de enviado sin dudarlo caminando sin preocuparse de la siguiente reunión la cual era hasta las tres – _tengo tiempo para que el me consuele, para dormir un poco en sus brazos, para reafirmar que es mío, mío, mío, solo mío_ – pensó una y otra vez entrando a su cuarto esperando a su general.

En su mente conto los minutos y segundos, con ansias de su llegada, de sentir las manos de su joven general, de besarlo lentamente hasta que sus cuerpos tocasen el lecho o la primera superficie donde pudieran reposar sin importar si la ropa no caía…..simplemente estar juntos un rato para destruir las dudas y sentimientos contradictorios que le dejo Higgs al hablar.

Antes de que se cumplieran los 20 minutos, Marco abrió la puerta con la cara con una clara preocupación pero al ver que pequeñas lagrimas que ella no se había dado cuenta que estaban saliendo –Star ¿Qué es lo que te ocu?… - trato de decir cuando ella se aventó a besarlo con mucha pasión, cerrando la puerta y poniendo los encantamientos necesarios con un mayor refuerzo.

Tras unos minutos lentamente ambos comenzaron a quitarse las prendas sin mucho pensamiento o duda hasta quedarse totalmente desnudos – no me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que se ve tu piel cuando te da la luz – acaricia lentamente el costado de la joven haciendo que donde el toque, se le pusiera la piel de gallina – ¿te he dicho que me encanta como se ven tus ojos? – continuo el con un rostro ligeramente sonrojado besándole el rostro provocando que millones de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago como si fuera un adolescente de nuevo -¿espera porque estabas tan mal cuando llegue? – Pregunto entre besos pero Star ya estaba en otro mundo, pero incluso en ese nuevo estado de éxtasis y felicidad pudo responder – simplemente necesitaba tenerte un poco más a mi lado, abrazar tus bíceps y que el mejor hombre de mi vida me quite todo el estrés de mis hombros – le susurro atrayéndolo hacia ella disfrutando de la erección de su ex –mejor amigo pegada a su piel, descubriendo nuevamente desde hacía un corto tiempo que Marco le quitaba el estrés y las dudas de gobernar un reino y continente.

Marco la tomo en los brazos llevándola a la cama sin dejar de besarla desde la boca hasta la deseosa intimidad de su ex –mejor amiga cuyos gemidos llenaron pronto la habitación y cuando el momento de entrar en contacto carnal llego ella le ordeno completamente excitada y deseosa de darle mucho placer a su amante– recuéstate boca arriba…no me cuestiones, de ahora en adelante me toca a mí complacerte también como se debe, tal y como tú lo haces- farfullo empujándole a la cama hasta quedar arriba del joven cuyas mejillas se iluminaron de la misma manera que las de la reina.

La voz del joven se alzó al igual que sus manos en las curvas de la joven reina hasta las mejillas con emblemas en forma de corazón, los cuales brillaban al igual que las lunas crecientes de Marco - ¿la joven reina Butterfly va a volver a convertirse en la princesa rebelde por su mejor general y administrador? – dijo mientras ella comenzaba a moverse encima suyo al ritmo de los cantos de los pájaros que se apareaban en el balcón de la rubia.

Star perdió la sensación del tiempo por primera vez en años, el simple hecho de estar entrelazada con Marco su ex – mejor amigo era suficiente para que todo se detuviera y ahora mientras llegaba al orgasmo por primera vez en ese día de su boca salió una simple frase – eres mío, mi Marco y yo soy tu…. – los ojos de ambos se abrieron de golpe al igual que el silencio se instaló durante unos instantes mientras la respiración de ambos se controlaba un poco al mismo ritmo que las gotas de sudor caían como perlas entre sus cuerpos.

Marco la tomo de la cintura acostándola en la cama volviendo a penetrarla lentamente pero sin torturarla mientras le susurraba con algo de duda en su voz – está bien que sea tan buen amante y yo disfrute mucho estar contigo de esta forma – comienza a penetrarla con fuerza sorprendiéndola porque también la beso con tanta pasión que Star sintió el orgasmo cercano de nuevo– pero no creo que los amigos con derechos deban pertenecerse el uno al otro….. No si de repente conocemos a alguien con quien decidamos tener hijos y eso nos dañe aun cuando solo estemos haciendo esto **para darle un heredero al trono** , por eso debemos ser cuidadosos con nosotros mismos – gruño mientras nuevamente comenzó a penetrarla con una fuerza casi salvaje de las primeras veces que hicieron el amor años atrás.

Eso simplemente rompió el límite de Star que llego al orgasmo de golpe y cuya mente se quedó en blanco mientras la única imagen de 2 chicas adolescentes y un pequeño niño llamándole para comer…niños que ella sabía perfectamente quien era el padre – _tuya, tuya, tuya, no debo permitirlo, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que nos pertenecemos en que te siempre te he…mierda….._ – fue el pensamiento de Star Butterfly mientras ambos llegaban al orgasmo juntos…..Por fin aceptando que tal vez, muy en el fondo esa relación seria su perdición, su final, su apocalipsis personal, su caída otra vez sin poder evitarlo en el juego de eros.

 **PV de Toffe**

La luz del sol iluminaba al septariano convertido en lagartija que observaba con cierto desdén el balcón de Star a lo lejos desde el techo de un de templo para monstruos con una estatua de Comet Buterfly, que se erigió tras la reconstrucción del reino Butterfly cuando Eclipsa renuncio de nuevo a la corona una vez finalizada de guerra contra Primus Lucitor.

El septariano observa con atención como las auras mágicas de Star y Marco provocaban la aparición en el balcón de varios Fénix y mariposas que bailaban entre ellos tal y como alguna vez cuando era pequeño pudo observar como Moon Butterfly fue concebida mientras trataba de matar a Comet Butterfly, mientras ella pasaba una noche apasionada con un chef en medio de mariposas y diversos panes hechos de magia.

Una ironía sin lugar a dudas debido a los últimos sucesos y su actual afiliación con Star Butterfly – _y pensar que al fin de cuentas tú te dejaste morir para que tu hija me derrotara…..irónico que ahora tu nieta sea mi jefa en cierto sentido, pero eso solo debido a Marco Diaz… ese maldito niño que consiguió derrotarme en la dimensión de la magia superando todas mis expectativas al demostrar su poder por primera vez cuando casi lo había derrotado_ – recordó con un poco de orgullo aquel momento mientras miraba la estatua de la reina que alguna vez asesino en su búsqueda del poder, una reina que alguna vez le perdonó la vida siendo joven.

Volteo una última vez hacia el balcón de Star antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia las afueras del templo con el rumbo fijo al establo donde normalmente dejaba su caballo para no llamar mucho la atención.

A pesar de tener que caminar como un vil reptil común, para Toffe no era un problema a pesar del calor de las paredes o de las calles donde caminaba porque así nadie se le quedaría viendo o provocarían escándalos a pesar de que era conocida su situación como un aliado "irregular del reino".

Los pensamientos de Toffe volvieron lentamente al tiempo que entreno a Marco: durante 3 meses el septariano fortaleció su propia magia que nació junto a la de otros en las dimensiones, cuando primus la libero ayudado por el vínculo de la luna Roja de la princesa Butterfly y el joven Diaz que desestabilizo el reino de la magia ayudándole al septariano a renacer con magia de rayo y luz (fotones).

Cuando el chico llego al reino tras haber derrotado a uno de los zodiaczs en ese lugar, ambos comenzaron a tratar de matarse el uno al otro sin éxito, hasta que eventualmente llegaron a la conclusión de que podían llegar a una tregua tras ser atacados repentinamente por el Lucitor Primal que trato de eliminar al chico.

El resto de la historia era ridícula para el septariano dado que después de décadas peleando contra las Butterfly, el acepto de buenas a primeras trabajar con la pequeña mariposa cuando él y Diaz salieron del reino de la magia por supuesto con dobles intenciones.

Pero al fin de cuentas una vez que vio la batalla contra Primus y como monstruos trabajaban con Mewmanos como si fueran hermanos…..eso cambio algo en su interior por lo cual decidió dejar de conspirar contra el reino, con la condición de que Marco Diaz fuese su contacto directo junto a la en ese momento princesa Butterfly.

Toffe monto en su caballo e instintivamente miro el castillo Butterfly pensando en su pupilo y la joven reina Butterfly cuya apasionada nueva relación, el temía que pudiese poner en peligro todo lo logrado hasta ahora – _pero eso es algo que hasta tu Marco ya pensaste antes de tirarte por la borda ¿o en verdad aun deseas vivir tu vida con ella?_ – sacudió la cabeza mientras comenzaba a preparar a su caballo – _aun cuando resientes todo lo que ha ocurrido, ahora estas a su lado como cuando eran un par de adolescentes que se querían demasiado_ – reflexiono mientras se subía a su warnicornio apuntando hacia el norte con el claro objetivo de reunirse con Clarisa para detener momentáneamente a Seth si eso era necesario.

El viento de primavera hizo volar la capucha una vez que salió del pueblo a todo galope, su vista se posó una última vez sobre el castillo – buena ventura chico, te esperare en el invierno…si es que ella no te mata primero….. O tú mismo vienes al campo de batalla debido a una decepción…. Si en verdad necesitas suerte – mascullo ya a una buena distancia del lago que rodeaba el reino Butterfly.

El mundo era raro indudablemente y Marco junto a Star se lo habían demostrado tras la victoria de Primus e incluso después de casi 5 años de no poder verse el uno al otro sin poner un mal gesto en el rostro que reflejaba sentimientos contrariados más que simple odio o resentimiento y eso al menos para Toffe era suficiente para estar seguro de que ambos aún tenían "cosas para platicar" o en este caso – _la imperante necesidad de dejar algunos bebes en el mundo que lleve su legado_ – pensó por última vez antes de concentrarse en el camino y la siguiente misión: detener un poco más a Seth para que Marco se volviese más fuerte antes de la batalla definitiva contra los últimos puristas.

Y posiblemente algún otro reto en el camino, pero eso ya no era un problema que se pudiese resolverse con la fuerza sino con el cerebro y tal vez (pensó el con ironía) un poco con los sentimientos o acciones correctas…. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, el cual tarde bastante en escribir debido a que me contraje fiebre tifoidea y otra por culpa de comer en puestos de la calle y algunas "amigas" roedoras, pero bueno ya lentamente me he puesto mejor y pienso continuar con el resto de mis fics así como este mismo el cual terminare yo creo en subiré una o dos semanas cuyo título se llamara "cuando la pasión de la primavera llega a tu corazón" o "dilemas de dos, parte 1".**

 **Lo cual es un cambio de lo que había dicho antes respecto a los nombres pero como se darán cuenta por la extensión del capítulo y los sucesos que ocurrieron pude terminar con la temática de "primeros derechos" en el cual me base para este capítulo y por lo tanto pasare al siguiente "escenario o temática" para el fin sin embargo aun veremos el desarrollo de esta relación de "Sexfriends" que parece muy estable peroooooooo aún existen cosas por explorar en ese sentido y sobreto sucesos del pasado que van a venir a dar una visita desde el PV de Marco que es el protagonista del siguiente capítulo, por lo tanto retomaremos las palabras de Toffe en este episodio pero eso es todo lo que dire.**

 **Agradezco sus reviews y espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, espero con ansias sus reviews o comentarios por PM que siempre se agradecen, hasta la próxima sobre todo a los amantes de "Ladybug y Chat Noir" les tengo una sorpresa….. bye.**


End file.
